The Magitech War
by SyaoranSword
Summary: I'm putting this fic on the shelf. Skip straight to Ch.10 to see why.
1. Just Another Day

The Magitech War: Chapter 1

The Magitech War

A CCS Fanfic

by SyaoranSword

Disclaimer: I am only going to say this once. I do NOT own anything related to Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP and other companies I may not know of own it all. This is a fanfic and not part of the "official" storyline. It was written just for the pleasure of fans everywhere.

Notes: I will not use any suffixes (-chan, -kun, etc.) because I don't know how they work. This is my first fanfic, and I don't know if I've gotten everything right. Any advice and corrections would be greatly appreciated. All of these events take place after the 2nd movie. The kids are 12 years old and just beginning 6th grade.

Throughout the fanfic, you'll see many symbols representing different things. Here's a handy list:

~~~ (place) ~~~ = scene change

" " = dialogue

[ ] = thoughts

( ) = commentary by me

Chapter 1: Just Another Day

(Obligatory Narrator's Beginning Monologue)

There is a land that exists beyond the imagination of those that seek it. It is a land where magic and technology coexist. In this land exist three realms: the kingdom of Adelphi, the kingdom of Hurdonia, and the kingdom of Kazu. Adelphi is known as the kingdom of magic, for its people were proficient magic users. Hurdonia is the kingdom of technology, constantly researching and creating new devices. Finally, Kazu is the kingdom of unity, for it found ways to blend magic and technology in unique ways. The citizens that lived in the three kingdoms loved peace and respected each other. However, the peace was not to last. The Demon Warlords hated the kingdoms and desired to destroy all that was good. With the threat of being annihilated, Adelphi, Hurdonia, and Kazu forged The Magitech Alliance. And so the Ancient War was fought. With the powerful combination of magic and technology, the Alliance defeated the Warlords. Peace returned to the land.

Hundreds of years later, the Alliance continued to prosper, while the memories of the Ancient War faded from the minds of the people. The current rulers of the Alliance discussed plans to merge the kingdoms into one nation to eliminate the need for national boundaries. When an agreement was reached, the rulers announced they would meet to sign the treaty that would form the Magitech nation. Unfortunately, that day would never come. Reports came back to each kingdom that their rulers have been assassinated while on their way to signing the treaty. This was the spark that started the Magitech War. The prevailing feeling among the people was that they did not want to fight, but they had no choice. However, all is not lost. There is a legend that speaks of three young kids that will come to end a foolish war. They are heroes in their own world, and will become heroes in this world as well...

~~~ Sakura's House ~~~

"Sakura..." the voice said softly.

"Huh?" Sakura had no idea where she was. She was standing inside of what looked like a palace, and she was dressed in a beautiful white gown. On her head was a crown. [Where am I?] she thought.

"Sakura..." the voice said again.

"Who are you?"

"Sakura. You must come to Midos..."

[What?! Midos? What is that?] "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Come to Midos before it is too late..."

"What is Midos? Who are you?"

Sakura wakes up at this point because of her alarm clock. "Tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Kero asked.

"Oh, it's just you Kero." Sakura said. "I must have had another one of those dreams, but…" trying to recall her dream "I can't remember anything."

"Well while you're not dreaming, aren't you forgetting something?" Kero said while pointing at Sakura's alarm clock.

"HOE!!! I'M LATE!"

Sakura screamed as she sprang out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. Her teacher was not going to be happy about her being late for her first day of sixth grade. Kero sighed as he watched a routine that he has seen for almost two years now. "Sakura, you've got to be more disciplined. You are the mistress of the Sakura Cards, but yet you still can't get up on time for school?"

"Kero! Give me a break! I haven't gotten up this early since the end of last semester." Sakura argued.

"You'll have to learn someday, Sakura. I guess today just wasn't that day." Kero sighed again.

Sakura grabbed her backpack and rollerblades. "I'll see you later, Kero." she said as she left her room.

"Morning, Dad! Morning, Brother!" Sakura said as she came downstairs.

"Still can't get up early, can you squirt?" Touya said from the table. Sakura fumed at his statement.

~~~ Tomoeda Elementary ~~~

Sakura catches her breath after skating really fast.

"Morning Sakura." said a voice behind her. Sakura turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Morning Tomoyo. So who do you think our new teacher is?"

"I just hope that our teacher is really nice."

"Yeah. Me too."

Mr. Terada had decided to take a yearlong break from teaching, much to the distress of Rika.

They open the door into their classroom and take their seats.

Syaoran walks in a few minutes later. Sakura looks shocked to see him and blushes. "S- Syaoran?!" Sakura gasped. "You're still coming to school here? I thought you were going back to Hong Kong."

"Yeah, I was, but my mother told me I could stay. Meiling went back though." [Given the choice, I would never leave you.] Syaoran blushes as he takes his seat.

"Here comes the new teacher," one of the students said as the door was opening.

The man walks up to the front and introduces himself.

"Good morning. My name is Mr.Fujisawa. For the last couple of years, I have taught at Shinanome High School, but it was too stressful for me. That's why I wanted to teach at an elementary school, and here I am. Please bear with me since this is my first year as an elementary school teacher." (disclaimer Mr.Fujisawa and Shinanome High School are from El-Hazard, which is owned by Pioneer. /disclaimer Why is he here? Well, he kicks ass and he's the first character I thought of where the whole story was getting sent to another world. Other than that, you won't see much of him.)

[This guy is going to be in over his head.] thought Syaoran.

"What do you think Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered to her friend.

"I think… this will be an interesting school year."

~~~ End of the school day ~~~

"Class dismissed. Oh, and please don't tell your parents what happened." (Heh, I guess he still hasn't laid off the sake ^_^.)

[He had no idea what he was doing.] thought a frustrated Syaoran. [I probably won't learn anything at all this year. Oh, well. At least I get to see Sakura everyday.] Syaoran blushed a deep red at that thought. 

And so it begins...

To be continued…

After reading it over, I definitely think it's not that great. This is my first fanfic, so please read and review.


	2. The Key to Another World

The Magitech War: Chapter 2

The Magitech War

A CCS Fanfic

by SyaoranSword

Notes: The previous chapter was pretty much a prologue. Here's where the plot starts to take shape. Enjoy!

WARNING Moderate S+S mush ahead! You have been warned!

Throughout the fanfic, you'll see many symbols representing different things. Here's a handy list:

~~~ (place) ~~~ = scene change

" " = dialogue

[ ] = thoughts

( ) = commentary by me

Chapter 2: The Key to Another World

~~~ Syaoran's Apartment ~~~

"Syaoran…" the voice said softly.

"Who's there?" Syaoran asked to no one in particular. He looked at what he was wearing and was a little shocked. The only thing he recognized was his sword, which was sheathed on his left side. Along with the sword, he was wearing a princely blue shirt, a black cape, white pants and shoes, and a crown.

"Syaoran…"

He unsheathed his sword and brought it up into a guard position. "Show yourself! What do you want with me?"

"Syaoran. You must find the key to Midos…"

[Midos?! I've never heard of that place before. And what am I doing in these clothes?]

"Find the key and come before it is too late…"

"I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"A friend. That is all you need to know…" At that statement, Syaoran woke up.

He sat up in his bed. [What does it all mean? Where do I begin to look?] He took a glance at his clock and with a groan, he got out of bed. [I'll think about this later. I need to practice.]

~~~ Tomoeda Elementary ~~~

"Alright, kids. Settle down. Your first long-term assignment will be to write a story with you as the main characters, illustrate it, and present it to the class. You will work in groups of three, but I will pick who's working with who." (Don't you just hate that?)

Everyone groans.

"Oh it can't be that bad. I've placed all of your names in this hat. I will assign groups of three. This assignment is due in two weeks."

Everyone groans again.

Fujisawa reaches into the hat. "First we have… Sakura Kinomoto."

[Hoe. First one picked. I wonder who I will be working with.]

"Next… Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Did you hear that Sakura? I'm grouped with you!"

"Yeah, that's great!"

"I'll get to draw you in really kawaii costumes! It's not the same as having you wear my costumes, but just drawing you will be great too!" Tomoyo is starry-eyed.

Sakura sweatdrops. "Um… yeah."

"Last person working with this group is… Syaoran Li."

Both Sakura and Syaoran jerk up in their seats upon hearing Fujisawa's last statement.

[What!? Me working with Sakura?! What are the odds of that?] Syaoran blushes while thinking.

[Hoe! Me working with Syaoran?!] Sakura felt herself blush.

[Ohohoho! This is too perfect! I know what kind of story we should do.] Tomoyo daydreams.

"Next group… " Fujisawa continued assigning groups, but the three had their minds elsewhere.

[Sakura and Syaoran, two rivals for the Clow cards that end up falling in love with each other with the help of their best friend… this is going to be great!]

[I know what Tomoyo's thinking. Me and Syaoran in really cute outfits and confessing our love to one another. HOEEE!!!]

[A story with me, Sakura, and Tomoyo… Oh no! I really hope Tomoyo's not thinking what I'm thinking!]

Tomoyo is still starry-eyed while Sakura and Syaoran are both blushing like crazy.

~~~ Lunchtime ~~~

The three of them met for lunch like they always did.

"Ok, where should we work on the story?" asked Sakura.

"We should meet at my house. I have some really cute outfits you guys can model for me. Then I can capture the cuteness of you two both on tape and on paper!" Tomoyo is daydreaming again.

Sakura and Syaoran both sweatdrop.

[Tomoyo really scares me sometimes.] thought Syaoran.

"Um… okay. When should we meet?"

"Is tomorrow okay?" said Syaoran.

"Yep, that's alright with me."

"Sure, you two just come over after school tomorrow okay?"

"Great." Sakura and Syaoran both blush as they realized they said it at the same time.

[Oh. How kawaii!] Tomoyo giggled.

~~~ End of the school day ~~~

Sakura and Tomoyo walked home talking about what the story should be about.

"Do you have any ideas for the story Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo smiled at her best friend. "I've got a lot of ideas Sakura, and the outfits to go with them."

"Please don't make them too weird this time."

"But Sakura, you look so cute with whatever costumes I make!"

Sakura nearly fell over while Tomoyo giggled to herself.

Syaoran was walking home alone when he found himself looking through a store window. [This is weird. I usually just pass by this store without even a second glance. Now I want to take a good look.] He entered the store and didn't know two girls were about to stop to go into the store as well.

"Oh, Sakura. This is a great place to find jewelry. Let's go in!"

"Ok Tomoyo."

Syaoran was looking at the assortment of watches and thought [What am I doing? I should be going home, but I feel as if I'm looking for something.] He heard the bell that signaled the door being opened and looked up to see Sakura and Tomoyo.

The two girls immediately saw Syaoran. "Syaoran?! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised to see him in a jewelry store.

[Quick! Think of an excuse!] "I, uh… wanted to get a watch for Wei's birthday." Syaoran stammered.

"Oh that's sweet of you, Syaoran." Sakura smiled and started to look at the bracelets.

Tomoyo went up to Syaoran and whispered "It's not really Wei's birthday is it?"

"No." Syaoran whispered back. "I actually have no idea why I'm even in here!"

"Yes you do. You wanted to buy something special for a certain someone, right?"

Tomoyo smiled while Syaoran was flustered by her question. "N- No! Th- that's not it!!"

"It's okay. If she asks, I don't know anything about it." Tomoyo winked and went over to where Sakura was browsing.

[Oh man! I need to get out of here fast!] Syaoran turned to leave, but something caught his eye. He approached the object and he was in awe. [Wow! This will be perfect for her!] He looked at the price and almost screamed. [WHAAATTTTT?!?! 15,000 YEN!!! There's no way Wei will give me that much money!] (That was unintentional, I swear!) Syaoran reached into his pockets hoping for a miracle. He pulled out several bills and coins amounting to 7500 yen. [More than I thought, but I'm still missing half.]

"So that's what you're going to get."

Syaoran quickly turned around and was relieved that it was Tomoyo.

"It's beautiful. She would love it!"

"I'm short 7500 yen though." Syaoran was about to leave when Tomoyo said "I'll pay for it."

"No, I can't let you do that."

Tomoyo thought, then she said, "How about we each pay for half. It'll be a gift from both of us."

Syaoran still didn't like the idea, but when someone else started looking at the item he wanted, he quickly said, "Deal." [I must be crazy.] he thought as he emptied his pockets.

~~~ Tomoyo's house, the next day, after school ~~~

"Tomoyooo…" Sakura whined as she looked at herself in the floor-length mirror that was in the room. "I think I look ridiculous."

"What do you mean Sakura? You look so cute!" Tomoyo said while recording.

Sakura was dressed in what an explorer in the jungle would wear: khaki-colored shorts and explorer's shirt, boots and a pit helmet.

"When would I ever need to wear this?"

"If you ever get lost in a jungle, that is the perfect outfit." Sakura just sighed.

Just outside, Syaoran was approaching the entrance to Tomoyo's mansion. He rang the bell as he fingered the small package in his pocket. [I know she loves me, and she knows I love her, so why am I so nervous to give this to her?] His thoughts were interrupted when one of Tomoyo's bodyguards opened the gate.

Tomoyo had left the room to put the explorer's costume back. Sakura had already changed back into her school uniform when Syaoran came into the room. "Oh, Syaoran you're here. Let's get started before Tomoyo decides to put me in something really strange."

"Sakura, I… I…" Syaoran was stuttering really badly while blushing a tomato red. "I… want to give you this." Syaoran reached into his pocket and brought out a package wrapped with pink paper with cherry blossoms on it.

"This is from me an-"

"Syaoran! You're here." Tomoyo said as she returned. She brought up her camcorder and started recording when she saw Syaoran holding out the package to Sakura. Tomoyo smiled slyly. "Is that a present for Sakura you have in your hand Syaoran?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. "A present for me?"

"Y- Yes." said an even redder Syaoran.

Sakura took the package and unwrapped it. Inside the wrapping paper was a velvet box. She opened the box and gasped.

(Okay, I got to say something here. I am guessing that all of you think it's an engagement ring. Well, shame on you!!! I mean, they're only 12! Yes, Mr. Terada gave Rika an engagement ring when she was 10, but there will be none of that here! That's all I had to say. I needed to get a rant out of my system after all those exams.)

"Syaoran!" Sakura ran to Syaoran and embraced him a hug, which Syaoran gladly returned.

"So you like it?"

"Oh, it's wonderful! Thank you, Syaoran!"

"You're welcome, and I'm glad you like it." [Wait a minute. I never told Sakura that Tomoyo paid for it too.] Syaoran looked over to Tomoyo who put her finger to her lips as if to say "Don't say anything about me." Syaoran smiled and looked back at the girl in his arms. They finally let go of each other, even though it looked like they didn't want to.

"So Sakura, are you going to put it on?" asked Tomoyo who was still recording.

Sakura blushed as she said, "I was getting to it." She looked back at Syaoran and asked sweetly, "Would you like to help me Syaoran?"

Syaoran's eyes widened. He finally managed to say "S- S- Sure, S- Sakura." He took the necklace out of the box and placed it around Sakura's neck. The chain was gold-colored, and at the center of the necklace was a yellow star embedded in a sapphire-colored stone.

After he put the necklace on her, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. "It matches with my key!"

"The star is what reminded me of you." said Syaoran.

"I know I've said this already, but… I love you Syaoran."

"I love you too Sakura."

[This is so kawaii! We should just do the story about these past two days!] Tomoyo thought.

(I could have just ended the story here. Then this chapter becomes a short and sweet S+S one-shot fanfic. But since this is only part of a bigger storyline, I kept going.)

Sakura went to hug Syaoran again. The moment they were in each other's arms, the necklace started to glow. They parted a little bit as they saw what was happening. [Why is my necklace glowing?]

Tomoyo looked up from her camcorder. "Sakura, what's going on?"

"Something is happening with my necklace!"

The stone part of the necklace floated up in front of Sakura and started to glow really bright. A beam shot out of the necklace and 'attached' to Tomoyo who became frozen in time. Two more beams came out and hit Sakura and Syaoran. However, they weren't frozen.

"Sakura! Hold on to me!"

"I won't let go Syaoran!"

They held onto each other as they became transparent.

"We're fading away!" cried Sakura.

"No! This isn't the same feeling as when I was nearly erased by the Erase card." Syaoran paused for a second. "I think we may be being teleported."

"Teleported? To where?"

"To Midos." a voice whispered.

[That voice! I recognize it from my dream!]

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"You've found the key. The rest is up to you. Trust your hearts and you will be victorious. Goodbye and good luck on your journey."

With that, the group disappeared from sight.

To be continued…

What a cliffhanger! Am I EVIL or what? So what do you think so far? Comments? Questions? Flames?!? I'll take them all. Read and review please!


	3. The Arrival

The Magitech War: Chapter 3

The Magitech War

A CCS Fanfic

by SyaoranSword

Notes: As you probably could guess from the last chapter, this fic is going to be S+S plus Tomoyo. So the gang has just been teleported to a place called Midos. Have you ever noticed that when anime characters get sent to other dimensions or worlds (e.g. El Hazard, Digimon, etc.) that those living in the other world speak and understand the same language as the main characters, and no one explains it? Well I'm not going to explain it either ^_^…

~~~ (place) ~~~ = scene change

" " = dialogue

[ ] = thoughts

( ) = commentary by me

Chapter 3: The Arrival

~~~ Somewhere in Midos ~~~

Sakura felt like she had gone three rounds with the Fight Card. She woke up dazed and found herself lying in a grassy plain. The sun was up and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Sakura looked around and saw a lone cherry tree in full bloom just behind her.

"Where am I?" She tried to remember what happened. [The necklace!]

She looked down and saw it was still there along with her key. She checked and was relieved that her cards with her as well.

[I am so glad I always carry them around, just in case.]

Sakura stood up, brushed some grass off her skirt, and leaned against the tree. She suddenly realized something.

"Oh my gosh! Syaoran and Tomoyo disappeared with me! Where could they be?"

Sakura was wondering what she should do when she heard someone shout.

"You there! Don't move!"

She saw three men approaching her wearing what looked like police riot gear (black body armor, helmets with visors, nightsticks, etc.) The visors were black and emblazoned on their body armor was a large yellow H. "Stay where you are!" The three men eventually came to within a few feet of Sakura and stopped. "You'll have to come with us, miss."

Sakura looked perplexed. "But why?"

"We have orders to bring any suspicious people in for questioning. And by the looks of your clothes, miss, you're not from around here. Please come quietly."

[These guys have never seen a school uniform before? Hoe! First day in a strange new world, and I get arrested by these guys who look a lot like the police.]

Just when Sakura was going to give herself up, another voice was heard coming from the tree Sakura was leaning on a minute ago.

"I wouldn't go with them if I were you!"

All of them looked up into the tree. On a branch stood a boy wearing a lot of green. He wore long pants, a shirt with short sleeves, and a cape. He also wore a scarf/hood combination that covered his nose, mouth, and the top of his head. His entire face was concealed except for his eyes and some brown hair that fell a little in front of his eyes. The only items he wore that weren't green were his brown gloves, boots, belt, and a black sheath on his left side. The sword's hilt was gold in color, while the actual handle was red.

"You guys need to learn some manners. That is no way to treat a young lady!"

Sakura blushed lightly, while the guys were shivering from fear and frantically trying to get their weapons out of their belts.

They yelled, "It's 'The Green Phantom'!"

The boy leapt out of the tree and landed in front of Sakura. He unsheathed his sword and said to Sakura's attackers, "Leave now and I will not hurt you!"

The men in black finally got their weapons out. "Get him!" They opened fire and yellow lasers came out of the pistols they were carrying.

"Shield!" the boy said holding his left hand out in front of him. The lasers bounced harmlessly off the green translucent wall that appeared. He raised the sword in his right hand up and it started to glow faintly. After a short while, he lowered the sword, pointing at the guys and said, "Solar flare!" A spark of light shot out of the sword and nailed the men who were shooting. The three were thrown backwards and fell to the ground unconscious.

[Wow. He knows magic!] Sakura thought. She then tried to sense how much power he had.

[He's not as strong as I am, but…] Her eyes widened in shock. [His aura is green! Just like Syaoran's is.]

In fact, the color of the boy's clothes, the way he held his sword, and the way he protected her all reminded Sakura of her Syaoran.

The boy went up to the three unconscious men. He took a pouch from his belt, took some powder from it, and sprinkled it over them. He turned back to Sakura.

[But it can't be Syaoran! He doesn't know how to make a shield with his own power, his sword is different, and I have never seen him wear those clothes before.]

"Don't worry. That powder will make them forget that they even saw us. Are you alright?"

Sakura bowed to him. "Yes, and thank you for protecting me, but who are you?" The stranger walked up to Sakura. She looked into his eyes and gasped. [His eyes! Those are Syaoran's eyes!]

"Do not be scared when I tell you this." He knelt and kissed Sakura's hand, which made her blush. "I am an outlaw."

Sakura freaked out when she heard that. "HOOOEEEEEE!!! Y- YOU MEAN YOU'RE A CRIMINAL!?! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO ME, ARE YOU?!"

"Please stop screaming, and I will explain. As I said, I am an outlaw, a wanted man that has done nothing wrong. This is why I must hide my face from my enemies."

Sakura calmed down, but only a little bit. "Then who are those guys over there?" she said pointing to the three men lying on the grass.

The boy sheathed his sword and looked back at Sakura. "I suggest you stay away from people who look like that. This world is on the verge of war, and those people are part of it."

"Wait a second. Did you say war?!" Sakura frantically asked.

The boy pointed toward the horizon. "See that castle over there?"

Sakura looked to where he was pointing. She could see a white castle in the distance. "Yes."

"Go. You'll be safe there." The boy started to walk away.

"Wait! You still haven't told me your name."

He stopped, but didn't turn around. "If you must call me something, call me 'The Green Phantom'." He then threw something into the ground, which caused a smoke cloud to conceal him. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

Sakura sweatdropped. "He sure can make great entrances and exits."

She started to walk towards the castle. [The Green Phantom. He is so much like Syaoran, but it isn't him.] Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Oh Syaoran, I miss you already." She brushed the tears away and continued walking.

Sakura didn't see the figure that watched her from the cherry tree.

[She is unbelievable! Her aura, her beauty, but most importantly her eyes. Those breathtaking emerald eyes. She is definitely not from this world. Perhaps, the time has come…] In another cloud of smoke, the figure disappeared.

~~~ Somewhere else in Midos ~~~

Syaoran woke up rubbing his head. He opened his eyes and saw he was lying very close to the edge of a cliff. Syaoran quickly backed away from the cliff and stood up to view his surroundings. Just past the cliff, he saw a castle surrounded by a forest.

[A castle? Where in the…] "Sakura! I have to find her!"

He reached for his lasin board.

"_Source of light, with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Force, know my plight, release the light!_" 

Unfortunately, the board shorted out (just like in the episode with 'The Maze').

"That's just great, I'll have to do this the hard way." Syaoran closed his eyes and gathered his energy to try and sense Sakura.

"I sense magic all around me." He concentrated harder. "Focus, Syaoran. Focus on her aura."

It was no use though. There was too much magical interference for him to pinpoint Sakura's location. With his energy spent, Syaoran decided to head to the castle to see if he could find a place to spend the night. He found a path that led down the cliff and headed into the forest.

~~~ Yet again, somewhere else in Midos ~~~

Tomoyo was lying unconscious. She was in a meadow with her video camera beside her. A shadow fell on Tomoyo. He knelt down and checked to see if she was alright.

[She's alive, but she's unconscious.]

The person looked up and cursed under his breath.

[I'm too late. The patrol is already here. They will see her in a few seconds. I won't let them take this though.]

The shadowy figure took the video camera lying beside her.

"Don't worry. I know you can't hear me, but I will give this back to you one day. I'm sorry that I have to leave you like this." The person disappeared.

Moments later, another shadow came upon Tomoyo. The person knelt down to check her. "She's breathing. You two, take her back to headquarters."

"Yes, sir!"

~~~ Back to wherever Syaoran is ~~~

It didn't take as long as he thought it would. Syaoran had easily made his way through the forest and could see a dirt path that led directly to the castle gates.

"Hello there, fellow traveler." a voice said from behind him.

He turned around to see who said it. Standing by the entrance to the forest was the Green Phantom.

"Who are you?" (Remember that Syaoran has no idea who this guy is.) [I sense strong magic coming from him.] "Were you following me?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes I was."

Syaoran took out his black amulet (What exactly is that thing that he carries around on that red string? A pendant? An orb?) and summoned his sword. "Well you'd better stop right now."

The Green Phantom chuckled and unsheathed his sword. "I have something to ask of you."

Syaoran shot him a glare. "What is it?"

"Since you also have a sword, I challenge you to a friendly duel. A pure sword fight, no magic allowed."

"A duel? Why?"

"This is not a fight for survival or valuables. I only want to engage in an honorable contest of skill."

Syaoran scowled. "Honorable? How do I know you won't try anything?"

"The same way that I know you won't."

[How can he be sure that I… He must have sensed that I wouldn't do anything like that. Hmm, I don't sense any evil intentions coming from him either.] "Alright. I accept."

They touched swords and the duel began.

For the first 15 minutes, they traded thrusts and tried to feel out the other's weaknesses.

[This guy is pretty good.] thought Syaoran. [But this fight will be mine.]

[He really knows how to fight. I'll have to keep that in mind.] thought the Green Phantom.

25 more minutes passed with both combatants still going at it. Fatigue was starting to show in both of their movements. Finally, an hour after the duel began, Syaoran disarmed his opponent, brought his sword up to his neck, and smiled. "You are beaten, but you did give me quite a workout."

The Green Phantom put his hands up and also seemed to smile under his mask. "Yes, it was an intense battle. You are truly an excellent swordsman. It's been a while since I have fought someone as strong as you."

Syaoran lowered his sword to let his opponent retrieve and sheathe his weapon. Syaoran wiped the sweat off his brow and said, "To tell you the truth, I've never had a decent sparring partner. I guess the practicing I do by myself paid off. I want to ask _you_ some questions now."

"Since you won the duel, I'll be glad to help. What is it?"

"Do you have any information about that castle over there?" Syaoran asked pointing down the path.

"Yes. That is Kazu castle, the capital of the kingdom of Kazu. It is one of the best places in all of Midos. You are sure to receive a warm welcome from its citizens."

"Another question, have you by chance seen an incredibly beautiful girl with auburn hair, green eyes, and clothes similar to mine?"

"Ah, you must mean the emerald-eyed angel I met earlier today." Syaoran popped a vein. Seeing his reaction, the Green Phantom sweatdropped and quickly added, "You must really care about her."

Syaoran blushed crimson. "Where is she?" He shot another glare and raised his sword. "You didn't duel with her, did you? If you hurt her…"

The Green Phantom put his hands up in defense. "Don't worry, I would never have the courage to fight anyone as beautiful as… her. She is in good hands. I am sure you will see her again very soon." He glanced at the horizon. "Look, the sun is already setting. You must hurry before the gates close."

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"What is your name?" [Something about you seems strangely familiar.]

"I can't say, but if you must call me something, I am 'The Green Phantom'. I have a feeling that we will meet again someday. Now you must go."

Syaoran nodded, thanked him, and ran following the path. "Sakura… wherever you are, I will find you."

The Green Phantom turned around and looked over his shoulder eyeing Syaoran. "My friend, both you and her are going to be treated very well." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Your other friend, I'm afraid, will not be so lucky."

To be continued…

This is going quite nicely. Feedback would really be appreciated. Will there be more S+S? What's going to happen to Tomoyo? You'll find out soon enough.


	4. Royal Confusion

The Magitech War: Chapter 4

The Magitech War

A CCS Fanfic

by SyaoranSword

Notes: Do I have anything to say here? Not really… (checks e-mail) Oh my gosh! People are actually _reading_ my fic??? (Bows to everyone who sent reviews) Wow, I just hope I can live up to the expectations!

~~~ (place) ~~~ = scene change

" " = dialogue

= flashback

[ ] = thoughts

( ) = commentary by me

Chapter 4: Royal Confusion

~~~ On the road to Adelphi ~~~

"This is taking forever!" Sakura whined. She had been walking for the past hour and she was still very far from the castle that the mysterious boy had shown her earlier. Sakura looked around to make sure no one was watching and took out her key.

__

"Key that hides the powers of the stars, reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura Kinomoto, command you under the contract. Release!"

The key transformed into her star staff.

"Dash! Grant me your speed!"

Sakura glowed with a light blue aura and soon was running at an unbelievable pace. [I'll be there in no time at all!] she thought happily. In just a couple of minutes, Sakura was at the front gates.

"Dash, return!" The blue aura flew off her body and turned back into a Sakura Card. Unfortunately, Sakura forgot about the drawback of the Dash Card. Not only did it speed a person up, but it also speeds that person's metabolism. Sakura felt her stomach growling.

"Oh man, now I'm starving!"

She looked up at the sign over the open gate. It read: 'Welcome to Adelphi Castle Town'. "Maybe there's someplace to eat in here." She walked through and saw an incredible sight. The place was a crowded market. People were buying and selling all sorts of goods. A familiar scent caught Sakura's attention.

"Are those… (sniffing) pork buns?!?"

Hard to believe, but one of the tents set up in the street was selling roast pork buns. Sakura felt her stomach growl again. "I need one of those, before I pass out." She walked over to the tent.

"I'll have a dozen pork buns please."

The man making the buns said, "That'll be 10 Adelphi dollars." He took a tray of buns and slid them all into a large bag.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any Adelphi dollars."

"You must not be from around here."

"You could say that." Sakura sweatdropped.

"I'll cut you a break, I'll accept any Hurdonia or Kazu money you have."

"I don't have any of those either."

The man gave her a scowl. "You mean you don't have any money at all?"

"This is all I have." Sakura handed the bun maker some coins.

"What is this?"

"It's yen."

"Yen? What in the world are you talking about? This is junk!" He threw the coins out into the street. "Now listen here. Either you pay for these buns right now, or I'll _make_ you pay, one way or another."

"HOOOEEEEE!!!"

Sakura's scream was heard by two passing guards who immediately ran into the tent. The guards wore blue tunics, pants, cloaks, and wielded wooden staves (FYI, staves is the plural of staff). They also wore silver-colored helmets that only covered the top of their heads.

"What's all the commo-" The guard didn't get to finish his statement. His partner had tapped him on the shoulder and pointed a quivering finger directly at Sakura. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "No way…, it can't be!"

The storeowner had several veins popped, while question marks appeared over Sakura's head. The guards were whispering to each other.

"Is that really her?"

"It can't be. We both know that."

"But she has the necklace and-"

"Yes, I know. We must bring her to Lord Magus at once. He will know what to do."

"What should we do now?"

"We have to get her out of here."

The storeowner couldn't take it anymore. "Are you guys just going to stand there gossiping or are you going to arrest this girl for trying to steal my buns?"

"Quiet, merchant!" One of the guards scolded. Both guards fell to one knee and bowed. "Have you no respect for the princess of Adelphi?"

The storeowner's face turned pale. "Princess? _The _princess?"

Sakura was surprised as well. "Who me? I think you have the wrong person."

The two guards stood up. "There is no mistaking you, your highness. We must take you back to the castle."

They led Sakura out into the street. The storeowner ran out of the tent and said with his face completely red from embarrassment. "Please forgive me, princess! I had no idea!" He handed Sakura the bag full of buns. "Please take this as a token of my apology." He awkwardly bowed to her and ran back into his tent.

Sakura had a big sweatdrop and said, "Thanks…, I guess."

"Wings appear!" said the guards. Wings like those of eagles sprouted from their backs. They each grabbed one of Sakura's hands and were about to take off.

"Wait!" The guards let go of her, and Sakura called out the Fly Card. White wings appeared on Sakura's back. "I can fly too!"

The guards hesitated for a second before one of them said, "Then let us be on our way."

All of them took off with Sakura following closely behind the guards. A short while later, Sakura's stomach growled again really loudly. Her two escorts looked back and sweatdropped. "Now we know why you wanted those buns."

"I was hungry!" protested Sakura. She took a bun from the bag she received. "Would you like one?" she said while holding the bun out in front of her.

"Thank you princess, but it's getting really close to dinner."

Sakura smiled as she took a big bite out of the bun in her hand.

~~~ Kazu Castle Town ~~~

It had been quite a day for Syaoran. He mentally recalled everything that happened. First, he had the same bizarre dream that he had yesterday. He then woke up, practiced his skills, wrapped Sakura's present, went through another boring day of school, and almost didn't have the courage to give Sakura the present he and Tomoyo bought for his love. He blushed when he thought about the hug and what she had said.

__

I know I've said this already, but… I love you Syaoran.

He could never get tired of hearing her say those words. But that was just the beginning of his day. How could he have known that the necklace he gave Sakura was the key to another dimension? And how could he have known that the key would activate because of their hugging? Syaoran blushed even more at that thought. After getting transported to Midos, he almost drained himself trying to locate Sakura, and he fought an exhausting duel with a very skilled opponent. After sprinting to reach the town before the gates closed for the night watch, Syaoran just wanted to collapse on a soft bed. With almost no strength left, he fell to his knees, dug his fists into the ground, and gasped for breath. A guard came out of the nearby barracks to close the gate when he saw Syaoran in his spent condition.

"Hey kid! What have you been doing?" The guard wore typical medieval-style armor (think knight armor), but he was not wearing his helmet. He was also holding a spear. Even though he was completely exhausted, Syaoran managed to turn his head and glare at the person addressing him. He resented being called a kid.

The guard didn't get a good look at Syaoran's face until now. When he did, his eyes widened.

"Captain!" the guard yelled, "You might want to take a look out here!" A wide grin appeared on the guard's face.

A deep voice boomed from the barracks. "Did you break the gate controls AGAIN Ray?" Roaring laughter could be heard coming from the barracks.

Syaoran stifled a laugh, while the guard snorted. "Shut up Rob! That was an accident! Where's the Captain?"

"He's having dinner, and I don't think he wants to be disturbed."

"Tell him there's a very important person out here that he needs to see with his own eyes!"

[Who's he talking about?] thought Syaoran.

"You know how the captain is if he is interrupted during a meal."

"Trust me. He'll thank me later."

"Whatever you say, Ray."

A man of medium build wearing the same kind of armor as Ray but gold in color, and wiping a pair of glasses came out of the barracks muttering something. His hair was black, short, and spiky. "This had better be important. I left a piping hot T-bone in there. If you're pulling a prank on me Ray, you'll be pulling bathroom duty for a month!"

"Captain!" Ray raised his hand to salute his commander. "Put those glasses on and take a good look at this boy right here."

The man calmly put on his glasses and with his dark brown eyes looked at the still glaring Syaoran. He took a few steps closer while squinting his eyes. The captain suddenly took several steps backwards, almost falling down. After several seconds, the captain turned to Ray, smiled and said, "This makes up for the gate incident. I guess dinner will have to wait." He turned to face Syaoran. "We knew this day would come." He quickly turned to the barracks and shouted, "Everyone, get your lazy butts out here, and assemble in formation!"

Several armor-clad people started filing out of the barracks. When all of them had assumed their positions, Ray joined the group behind the captain. "Ray, where's your helmet? Go back and get it."

"Yes captain." Ray ran into the barracks.

"And get my helmet while you're at it!"

He came out seconds later with his helmet on and a gold helmet under his arm. Ray handed his captain the helmet. The captain turned to face the group and put his helmet on as well. "I am sure you all recognize who this is. Salute!" he shouted. Everyone did as they were told. He turned back to Syaoran. "We've been waiting for two years…, and now you're finally back in Kazu." The captain knelt on one knee and said, "Welcome home, my prince." Syaoran then fainted from a combination of sheer exhaustion and utter shock.

~~~ An office ~~~

"Captain, report." commanded a voice from behind a large chair. The chair faced a large window, where the only light in the room streamed in from the setting sun. A man wearing the same outfit as Sakura's attackers stood in front of the desk. His visor was silver in color instead of black to denote his rank.

"Sir, three of our soldiers were found unconscious within Adelphi's borders."

"And they have no recollection as to why they were there?"

"That is correct, sir."

"Most likely it's that blasted Green Phantom. He has been a thorn in my side ever since I assumed command. One of these days, that criminal will be brought to justice. Anything else to report, Captain?"

"Yes, a patrol found a strange young girl in the middle of a field near here. They found her unconscious, but she appears unhurt. All other patrols report no incidents."

"Is there any identification on her person."

"No, sir."

"Does she have any reaction to hurdonium?"

"There was no detectable reaction, sir."

"Alright. Inform me as soon as she is awake. I will debrief her personally. You are dismissed, Captain."

"Thank you, sir." The officer left the room and closed the large doors behind him.

"This girl… She will be a perfect test subject." The figure stood, folded his hands behind his back, and looked out the window. "How long has it been since I last saw you, father? Too long, far too long. I will make your dream a reality." The figure clenched his hands into fists. "I will show them all! I will rule ALL of Midos!"

To be continued…

What do you think? This is probably not one of my better works. I'll try to make the next chapter better. Please, I need to have feedback to see if what I'm doing is great or just plain sucks.


	5. Three Kingdoms, Three Empty Thrones

The Magitech War: Chapter 5

The Magitech War

A CCS Fanfic

by SyaoranSword

Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Someone actually liked the fact that I made Syaoran faint. Poor guy, anyone else who had that kind of a day would also collapse. This chapter is a little longer than usual because of all the background info I need to give. I do hope no one falls asleep while reading this ~_~'.

~~~ (place) ~~~ = scene change

" " = dialogue

= flashback

[ ] = thoughts

( ) = commentary by me

Chapter 5: Three Kingdoms, Three Empty Thrones

~~~ Hurdonia Castle ~~~

A phone rang in an office and a person hidden in shadow pushed a button. "Yes, what is it?"

The face of a man with a silver visor appeared on the screen. "_The girl is awake, sir._"

"Excellent. I am on my way."

The person hung up the videophone and opened the doors to leave. The fluorescent bulbs that lighted the blue hallway illuminated the man just entering from his office. He wore a very neat uniform with a hat that rested on his head. The hat completely covered his blonde buzz cut. His black knee-length boots caused the sound of his steps to echo through the empty hall. He reached the end of the hall, pushed a button, and a door opened. He stepped inside the chamber and said, "Third floor."

The room moved downward as a feminine computerized voice responded, "_Voice match confirmed. Welcome General Havoc._"

The man popped a vein. "Can't you get it right for once? It's Haddock! General Haddock!"

"_Name correction recorded. Welcome General Havoc._"

The general face-faulted. "Why do I even bother?"

The elevator came to a halt. "_Third floor, prisoner level._"

The doors opened and Haddock proceeded down another blue hallway. He stopped a few feet in front of a door with three guards stationed in front of it. The one with the silver visor said, "The girl is in here, sir." He punched in a code and the door slid open. Sitting on the bed and with a fearful look in her eyes was Tomoyo.

"Thank you Captain." Haddock said as he entered the cell. "Leave us. I will signal you when I wish to leave."

"As you wish, sir." The three guards walked off as the door shut behind Haddock.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Haddock sat on the bed opposite Tomoyo and took off his hat.

"Who are you? What is this place?"

"I am General Haddock, supreme commander of the army of Hurdonia. You are currently in a prison cell in Hurdonia Castle. My men found you unconscious, and only as a precaution, I am speaking with you here to see if you can be trusted. If I may ask, what is your name young lady?"

Tomoyo was still fearful. She stared into the general's ice-blue eyes. [Something about those eyes really scares me.] "It's Tomoyo Daidouji…" she hesitated. "Sir."

[What a peculiar name.] "There is no need for that. Only my subordinates should call me sir. I only have a few questions to ask. If you answer them satisfactorily, I will let you be on your way." Tomoyo nodded. "This might sound like a strange question Miss Daidouji, but… how do you feel about war?"

Tomoyo was taken aback by that question. She composed herself and answered, "War is a terrible thing. People fighting and killing each other… it's just too horrible to think about."

"Yes, indeed. Unfortunately, being a general I have to consider it everyday. Next question, do you have friends?"

"I have a lot of friends. Sakura is my best friend. She is always so kawaii, even more so when Syaoran is around. And then there's-"

"HOLD IT!!" Haddock cut Tomoyo off. "CAPTAIN, OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!!!" The door slid open revealing the three guards with their guns pointing towards Tomoyo. The general ran past them and gave the order. "STUN HER!" The captain pushed a button on his gun. A blue beam was fired and hit Tomoyo in the chest. She collapsed back onto her bed. "Good work Captain." Haddock retrieved his hat and stood outside the door. "Take her to the Training Room, and wait for my instructions."

"Yes sir!" The three guards carried Tomoyo and took her back to the elevator.

Haddock closed the cell door. [The prince and the princess have been gone for two years. How does this girl know both of them on a first name basis? (I know Tomoyo doesn't greet Li by his actual name, but assume she does for this fic.) There is more to her than meets the eye.] The general started to walk towards the elevator. [So she doesn't like war, does she? Maybe I can change her mind about that…]

~~~ Adelphi Castle ~~~

"Fly, return!" The wings disappeared from Sakura's back. She and her escorts had landed in front of the castle proper. It stood on an island in the center of a pristine lake. The water was tinted orange because of the setting sun. They entered the castle and were greeted by many servants who hastily bowed upon seeing Sakura.

One of the guards shouted, "Inform Lord Magus that the princess has returned." All of the servants immediately dispersed. The two guards then bowed to Sakura and said, "We must depart, your majesty, for our duty is to keep the peace in the town. It has been an honor to escort you."

They left, and Sakura was left all alone in the large hall with the empty pork bun bag in her hand. She couldn't believe she stuffed down those 12 pork buns so quickly. "I'm eating like Yukito today. This is really strange. Everyone thinks I'm a princess. Why?"

"Because you look just like her," a voice behind her said.

Sakura quickly turned around. "HOEEE! Who are you?"

She was really frightened by the way the man standing there looked. The most striking features were his shoulder-length blue hair, his pale skin, and a nasty-looking scythe he held in his right hand. (Before I get sued, disclaimer Magus is from Chrono Trigger, which was produced by the great folks at Square. /disclaimer) "I am sorry if I scared you. I'm sure my appearance doesn't help to calm you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Magus, royal advisor of the court of Adelphi." He bowed to Sakura. Magus rose and looked Sakura over from head to toe. "What is your name, miss?"

"It's Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto."

A faint smile crossed Magus' face. "Astonishing." He beckoned for Sakura to follow him. "Come, I have something to show you." They walked into another room. A large painting hung on the wall, and a mirror hung next to it. "This is a painting of the princess done two years ago. Stand in front of the mirror, and look at the painting. Tell me what you see."

Sakura did as Magus said. She gasped at what she saw. "That girl in the painting… she's me!"

"Yes, now you know why everyone thinks you are royalty. You even have the same first name as her."

"You mean the princess' name is Sakura too?!" Magus nodded.

Sakura stared back at her reflection and the painting, taking in the eerie similarities. [We have the same eyes, the same hairstyle, the same…] Sakura gasped again and looked down around her neck. "The same necklace!"

"That necklace is a royal heirloom given to the princess on her 10th birthday. It is known as the 'Star of Adelphi'. I was very surprised when I saw you wearing it, but I was even more surprised by your eyes. I always thought that there was only one pair of eyes in the world that could shine like that. I guess I was wrong."

"But how did you know I wasn't really the princess?"

"It's because I've personally hidden her."

"But why?"

"For her own safety and for the sake of the Alliance."

"The Alliance?"

Magus sighed. "Sit down. This will be a long story."

(There are no quotations, but this is all Magus talking.)

The Magitech Alliance is the name given to the three kingdoms of Adelphi, Hurdonia, and Kazu. About 500 years ago, the Demon Warlords waged war against the kingdoms. The Magitech Alliance was formed to defend against and eventually destroy the Warlords. Seeing the benefit of sharing magic and technology, the Alliance continues to exist to this day, promoting peace and a prosperous society.

However, two years ago, a tragedy happened. As agreed by the kingdoms, the Alliance would be dissolved so that the three kingdoms would become one nation, the Magitech nation. History should have recorded that day as the greatest event in Midos. It would end up as its darkest day ever. We received news that our king and queen had been slain, and that the rulers of Kazu and Hurdonia suffered the same fate. The princess had stayed to watch over the kingdom while her parents left. She was devastated when I told her what had happened. The princess cried for nearly a week, refusing to come out of her room, refusing to eat. She was just inconsolable.

One night, something unusual happened. The princess ran away from the castle. We ran an all-night search for her. The princess was found unconscious and without her necklace in a forest very close to Kazu castle. We nursed her back to health, but she had lost all memory of who she was. I sadly made the determination that she was not fit to rule Adelphi.

Even more unfortunate were the situations Kazu and Hurdonia were in. The only heir of Kazu had mysteriously disappeared, and Hurdonia didn't even have a successor. Rumors of conspiracy spread like wildfire and all three kingdoms took up arms for war. Fortunately, for Midos' sake, the people had no experience and no desire to fight. A cease-fire was agreed to just two weeks after the war started. The people worked hard together to get things back to the way they were, and somehow a tenuous peace had miraculously returned. However, the three thrones of Midos remained empty.

I appointed a guardian for the princess. He is a noble young man who loves the princess just as a brother would love his little sister. She still lives with him in a secluded location. It has been two years since, and sadly she has made no progress. I'm starting to doubt whether she will ever remember who she really is.

(end of the really long background story)

Sakura had tears in her eyes. "That's so sad. I wish I could help in someway."

Magus stroked his chin. "Maybe you can. The Magitech War is technically still going on, since the kingdoms agreed only to a cease-fire. Perhaps the presence of the princess can finally end it for good."

"Hoe? I thought you said the princess couldn't be the leader of Adelphi."

"Only a select few know that. The public still thinks the princess is missing. The Alliance will celebrate its 500th anniversary in one week. There is a summit meeting that falls on that date as well. If the people see that the princess of Adelphi has been restored, then maybe this whole notion of war will be wiped clean away."

"But you still haven't told me how the princess will be at the meeting."

"The princess won't actually be there. Someone that just _looks_ like the princess will fill in for her."

"Who could that be?"

Magus sweatdropped. [This girl is pretty dense… just like the princess.] "You."

Sakura had a big sweatdrop when she realized what Magus was planning. "Me?! You want _me_ to fill in for her?"

"Exactly."

"I can't! I don't even know how to be a princess!"

"I will inform the servants and the guards to teach you everything you need to know. We only have one week, but I believe it will be enough. Once we make a princess out of you, the rest will be easy."

Magus took a small bell out of his robes and rang it. Almost instantly, a large group of people stood at attention. "Most loyal servants of Adelphi Castle, you all know the condition our beloved princess is in. I want you all to look at this girl standing here." Faint gasps could be heard emanating from the group. "Surprised? This girl will help to end the war that is all but dead already. From this point on, she is to be addressed as her majesty, Princess Sakura Silvercloud of Adelphi. Please be patient with her as she no experience with this situation before. Teach her the ways of royalty, but please give her the same respect as you would if she really was our princess. Thank you for your time. Resume whatever tasks you were working on." As quickly as they had assembled, the group went in all different directions.

Magus then turned to Sakura. "First things first. In order to be a princess, you must be dressed as one." He clapped his hands twice, and a maid approached them. "Maid, please take the princess to the seamstresses."

"As you wish, my lord."

"Forgive me, princess, but I have other matters to attend to." Magus said. "If you need my services, just call." He whipped his cape around him and disappeared in thin air.

"Follow me, your highness."

Sakura sweatdropped. [I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to this.]

~~~ Kazu Castle ~~~

"Is he awake yet?"

"No. Let him rest a bit longer."

One person sat in a chair facing the bed, while the other paced around the room.

"You were very lucky in getting him here so fast."

"It's my job."

"He has lost a lot of energy, but he should be alright."

The figure in the bed stirred.

"I think he's waking up."

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. He recognized the captain's face, but the other person was new to him. He sat up in bed and realized he didn't have his school uniform on. Instead he was wearing comfortable light blue pajamas.

"We had to get you out of those clothes. They were soaked with sweat," the captain said.

The other person who was seated was slightly plump, had neatly combed black hair, and also wore glasses. He poured a dark blue liquid from a bottle into a small glass. "Drink this. It will restore your energy."

Syaoran took the glass into his hand. He eyed the liquid warily. "Are you sure this is safe to drink?" The man nodded. Still a little hesitant, Syaoran shrugged and downed the contents in one gulp. His tongue felt like it was on fire, and he nearly gagged when he felt the liquid sliding down his throat, leaving the same burning sensation. For a moment, Syaoran felt his stomach burn as well, but the feeling was gone in a few seconds. "Bleah!! That stuff was terrible! What is it?"

"It's a tonic that's very popular right now. I drink it myself sometimes. I admit the taste is a little to be desired, but it's great for getting your strength back."

Syaoran got out of bed, grabbed his sword from the nearby corner, and practiced a few cuts. He was amazed that he could even lift his sword, let alone slice through the air with such force. [I guess that stuff really does work.]

"Well now that he's fine, I'm going back to the barracks. I still have a steak to eat." The captain turned to leave.

"Easten, don't be rude! We have to stay and talk with this remarkable young man."

"You're the one that's good at talking. You can go ahead and talk all you want, but as for me, my dinner is getting cold." He didn't even turn around when he said, "Good night to you both."

The man in the chair sighed. "Forgive my brother. He can be a little rough at times, but it's his way of maintaining his reputation. He is the captain of the guard after all."

[His brother? They don't look anything alike, except for the glasses.]

"Now that you're up, you're probably wondering who I am and how you got here. My name is Westley, Prime Minister of Kazu at your service. (That is not a typo! His name is Westley, not Wesley.) My little brother carried you here after you fainted from him saying that you were a prince."

"I didn't faint! I blacked out, and it wasn't because of that!" He sighed. "Today has just been too much for me." Syaoran recalled what happened before he passed out.

_We've been waiting for two years…, and now you're finally back in Kazu. Welcome home, my prince._

"Why did your brother say that I was a prince?"

"Do you really want to know?" Westley took out a photo album. "Here is the last picture taken of the prince before he set off on his journey." He took a photograph out of the album and handed it to Syaoran.

Syaoran's mouth hung open as he looked at the photo. "He looks exactly like me!" Syaoran exclaimed. [He even has the hair!]

"You could pass as his twin. I've been with him ever since he was born, so I know him to the finest detail. If I didn't know better, I would have said you were the prince as well. But I can barely tell that you're not. That's what I told my brother. He didn't believe me at first, but I convinced him of otherwise. That's why he acted so disgracefully back there. He would never turn his back to the real Prince Syaoran Stormwind."

Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. "Prince _Syaoran _Stormwind?!"

"I don't blame you if you think it's unusual. 'Syaoran' always did seem like a strange name, but of course I couldn't go against the queen's choice."

"No, it's not that. It's just… my name is Syaoran."

Westley's eyes widened. "You're kidding me!"

"I'm not. My name is actually Syaoran."

"But…" Westley spoke in a hushed tone. "How is that possible?" He sat back in his chair and was deep in thought.

"I don't understand either, but where exactly is the real prince now? What kind of a journey is he on?"

"If you really want to know, have a seat. This will be a long story."

(This is all Westley. Assume he already went through the same info about the Alliance and the assassinations as Magus did, since I don't want to type it twice, and I'm sure you don't want to read it twice.)

After the death of his parents, Prince Stormwind kept to himself and spent all of his time on practicing with his sword and with his magic. He usually practiced late into the night and got up before dawn. I told him he would kill himself with that kind of schedule, but he would just glare at me with his bloodshot amber eyes. I could tell he was hurting inside, but there was nothing I could do to cheer him up. One week after his parents were murdered, he disappeared from the castle grounds. He had left a note in his quarters, which is this very room, saying he could not stay any longer. He wrote that he had to prepare for a legend that would soon be fulfilled, and he had to complete his quest before he could come back. The story I told the people was that our prince had disappeared and that until he returned, I would lead the people, but I would not assume the throne. It's been almost two years, and I haven't heard from him since.

In summary, our prince is gone, the princess of Adelphi is also gone, and Hurdonia has no heir. I still find it incredible that Midos is intact and in a state of relative peace after everything that happened.

(end of another background story)

Westley continued. "I truly believe that with the return of Prince Stormwind, the final transition between cease-fire and true peace can take place." Westley sighed. "I just hope he's still alive."

"If he's anything like me, he should be alright." Syaoran said.

Westley bolted upright. His glassy eyes looked directly at Syaoran. "You…" He stood up. "Yes, you! You can pretend to be Prince Stormwind!"

Syaoran's eyes grew very big. He slowly shook his head. "No! No way! I never asked to be part of this!"

"But don't you see Syaoran? You can help to end the war."

"I can't! I don't have time to be a prince. I have to find my friends and get back home."

Westley sighed. "It's your choice. I will not force you. You are welcome to spend the night here. If you do decide to help, I will ask the soldiers to help you search for your friends. Sleep on it, and give me your decision in the morning. Good night." Westley left the room and closed the doors.

[I don't need his help. I can find them myself… but how long would it take? I don't even know how big this world is, and I can't use my magic to find them. It could take me years…] Syaoran was deep in thought as he lay in the bed. [I hope I'm making the right choice.] An image of Sakura appeared in his head. "Sakura… please be alright. Know that I love you and no matter what, I will find you." Silent tears formed in Syaoran's eyes as he drifted to sleep. "I will find you… I promise."

To be continued…

Looks like Tomoyo is in deep trouble. If you're a Tomoyo fan, please don't kill me! I guess you can tell I like names that start with 'S'. All that background will help future chapters make sense. Read and review, please!


	6. Training... of a Different Sort

The Magitech War: Chapter 6

The Magitech War

A CCS Fanfic

by SyaoranSword

Notes: Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed! I really didn't think this many people would like my first attempt at a series fanfic. Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had a minor writer's block. I reread the last chapter, and I didn't realize until now that I introduced _that many_ new characters! I've been torturing poor Syaoran throughout this fic haven't I? So far I've made him blush a lot around Sakura, spend all his money, faint, drink blue stuff, and cry. Well, I'm still not done with him yet! (grins evilly) I'll stop talking now so you can read what you came for!

~~~ (place) ~~~ = scene change

" " = dialogue

[ ] = thoughts

= flashbacks

( ) = commentary

Chapter 6: Training… of a Different Sort

~~~ Somewhere in Midos ~~~

A dark figure approached a cave in the middle of the night. The cave was lit with a bonfire, and the Green Phantom stepped into the light. "Home sweet home." he said to himself. He walked over to a ledge in the cave wall, which was made into a bookshelf. The Green Phantom reached for a book that looked rather old and beat up. He opened it and flipped straight to the page he was looking for. "The prophecy…" He read from the book:

__

Though the Warlords are defeated,

The spirit of war continues to roam.

In time, the kingdoms will battle again,

But against each other.

Three young travelers, one to each kingdom,

Will help to save Midos from the coming darkness.

They are heroes in their own world,

And they will become heroes in this world as well.

The Green Phantom closed the book and put it back on the shelf. "So the legend is already being fulfilled." He sat by the fire. "The fate of this world is in the hands of the three I met today." He folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. "That girl…"

A sound like that of a tree branch snapping was heard from the mouth of the cave. The Green Phantom's eyes flew open. He quickly stood up and had his sword drawn. [An intruder!] He reached the opening and stood in a defensive stance. Out of the corner of his eye, the Green Phantom saw something move. He turned his head to get a better look. [Someone's here. Better surprise them.] He jumped up onto a tree branch and took the high road toward the moving shadow. When he was right above his target, he jumped down right in front of the person. With his blade up, he yelled, "Get out, NOW!!!"

A girl's scream came out of dark figure's mouth, which caught the Green Phantom off guard. His eyes became adjusted to the night to see who he had just ambushed. He blushed deeply when he recognized her. "Oh, it's you!"

"Don't scare me like that!" the girl cried. "I think you're way too paranoid for your own good."

He snorted and turned away from her. "I can never be too careful, especially since Haddock wants me dead. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to bring you some food."

His eyes widened as he turned back to face her. "You… came all the way here… just to feed me?"

"This is for you." She handed him the basket he had with her.

He was dumbfounded. "Why are you always so nice to me?"

"It's just that… you seem so lonely every time I see you. I want you to know that… I'm your friend."

He shakily said, "My… friend?"

The girl smiled and nodded. She gasped when she realized something. "Oh no! My brother's going to kill me for being out this late! I guess I'll see you later. Bye!" She waved to him as she ran off.

The Green Phantom just stood there with the basket in one hand and his sword in the other. "Bye," he whispered. He started to walk back to his cave. "That girl… so sweet, so innocent, so cute." He stopped in his tracks. [Did I just say she was cute?!?] He shook his head. [Why do I feel this way when I see her? How does she do this to me?]

~~~ Kazu ~~~ (From now on, I'll stop putting 'Castle' in the scene name.)

The sun had yet to shine the first rays of the new day, but someone had already woken up. Wearing just a light shirt and some shorts he had found in the closet, Syaoran was taking an early jog in the large courtyard. He had a lot on his mind, and he thought his morning routine would help him clear his head. Syaoran leaped upward, landed deftly on a tree branch, and took out his sword. He practiced his slashes while carefully maintaining his balance. After a couple minutes, he jumped onto a higher branch and continued slicing his imaginary opponent. When he could go no higher, Syaoran jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground with no problems.

When he put his sword away, Syaoran was off running again. [This isn't working.] He slowed his run to a walk. [I still don't know if I'm doing the right thing.] Syaoran squeezed his eyes shut. [I wonder what would Sakura do if she was in this situation?] He immediately knew the answer. [She always thinks of others before herself.] Syaoran opened his eyes. [I know what I need to do now.]

"Out for a stroll at dawn I see," a voice behind Syaoran said. Syaoran turned around into a fighting stance, but he relaxed when he saw it was Westley. "I figured you would be up this early. Prince Stormwind always was an early riser. So, have you made your choice?"

"Yes. I will help you."

Westley smiled and bowed to him. "I am ever grateful, Syaoran. As promised, I will have search parties formed to find your friends. Remind me to ask you for their descriptions sometime today."

Syaoran nodded. "Thanks, uh…" He was stumped as to what to call him.

"Please, call me Westley."

"Ok. So Westley, about my part in all this, what exactly do I have to do?"

"We don't have much time. In six days, the Alliance will celebrate its 500th anniversary. You will attend the meeting on that day as our prince."

"So all I have to do is show up and look like him?"

Westley put his hand behind his head. "Well, not exactly. You are going to have act like him as well."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"It might be more difficult than you think. You've… I assume… never been a prince before, have you?"

Syaoran smiled. [I'll never forget that play. I was the prince in love with a princess, and Sakura was the princess.] "I was in a play, but not in real life."

"Then you need some training."

"Training? What training?"

"You need to act like the prince. So, you're going to need charm training."

Syaoran sweatdropped big time. "WHAAATTTTT?!"

"Don't yell! You're going to wake everyone up. Since he was a baby, the prince was trained to be a perfect gentleman. People are going to get suspicious if you don't act refined."

Syaoran was still in shock. "A perfect gentleman? … Refined?! … Charm training?!?"

"You have a lot to learn in six days."

Syaoran hung his head. He said to himself, "I hope I don't regret this."

When they had finished their conversation, Syaoran and Westley went back into the castle. They entered the prince's room. "Looks like you worked up another sweat." Westley opened the closet. "Go take a shower. I'll get you something to change into. You should start to get used to these clothes."

"Wouldn't those not fit me, since they were made two years ago?"

"Oh these? I had these made last night."

"Wait, how?"

Westley sweatdropped. "Thinking you were the prince, I immediately ordered new clothes made based on the measurements of what you were wearing. Ah, here's a good one." Westley took out an outfit from the closet. When Syaoran saw it, his eyes widened. Westley saw his reaction and said, "Is there something wrong?"

Syaoran quickly shook his head. "Um… no. Nothing's wrong." [Blue shirt… white pants… black cape… that's the same outfit I had in my dream!]

"Well I have some things to take care of. Try it on. I'll be back soon." Westley left the room.

Syaoran looked at the clothes on the bed. [I know my dreams sometimes are a vision of the future, but this is a little much.] Syaoran showered and put on the clothes. [Pretty nice fit. Except for the color of this shirt and the cape, it kind of reminds me of the outfit I had on in the play.] He heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Westley opened the door to the room. He held a box in his hand. "Not bad. Now you really do look like the prince. There's only one more thing you need." Westley opened the box to reveal a crown. "This crown represents incredible power and authority. Everything you do while wearing it will be your responsibility. Do you understand Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded with a serious look. "Yes, I understand."

Westley took the crown out of the box. "Then I trust that you will be fully aware of your actions from now on." He set the crown on Syaoran's head. "You are now Prince Syaoran Stormwind, ruler of Kazu. In your hands lies the fate of not only this kingdom, but all of Midos as well. One last thing." Westley was holding a sheath. "If you want your sword always at the ready, wear this."

He handed it to Syaoran, who wore it on his left side. He got out his sword, placed it in the sheath, and took one more look in the mirror. [Now I have everything.]

"It's time to begin your training, my lord."

[If you could call it training. Why do I have the feeling that this will be the hardest 'training' that I have ever done?] "Alright, I guess I can learn to be a gentleman, but Westley, you don't have to call me 'lord'."

"But I must, Lord Syaoran. I have to address you as my superior. Follow me, your majesty, it's time for breakfast."

Syaoran sweatdropped as he followed Westley to the dining hall. [I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to this.]

Syaoran was seated at the head of a long table. Westley sat on his right. Placed in front of both of them were a plate and several spoons, forks, and knives. "Please don't tell me I have to learn what each of these is for."

"Well…"

Syaoran face-faulted. "I should've known."

~~~ Adelphi ~~~

Sakura was lying in a soft, pink bed. She was having a similar dream to the one she had before. Sakura was standing at the top of a set of stairs. She could see someone else standing at the top of the stairs across from her. [Where am I? Who is that?] She started to walk down the stairs when she was woken up by a hard knocking on her door. Sakura opened her eyes slowly to the faint rays of sunlight shining in through her window. "You may enter."

Magus stepped into the room. "Princess Sakura, it's time to get up. We can't have you sleep the day away."

Sakura buried her face in her pillow. "It's too early. Can't you give me a few more minutes?"

"You need to get up now. Breakfast is ready, and you have a full day ahead of you. You're not going to become a princess by sleeping in. Get changed, and I'll see you in a few minutes." Magus left.

Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. "So much for getting some beauty sleep."

Sakura and Syaoran went through their training. Soon, both of them were learned in proper etiquette. The day before the meeting arrived.

"Princess Sakura, we are going to be late." Magus was waiting impatiently in front of a door.

"I'm coming!" Sakura came out wearing a white gown and a crown. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely stunning. Now let us be on our way princess."

~~~ Kazu ~~~

"Westley, I thought you said the meeting wasn't until tomorrow."

"Yes my prince, but the dinner and ball commemorating the 500th anniversary is tonight."

"Dinner and ball? Tonight?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

~~~ Hurdonia ~~~

General Haddock sat in his office reading over a report he held.

"Let's see. Name: Tomoyo Daidouji… Sex: Female… Age: 12… Basic field test: Failed… Weapons test: Failed… Combat test: Failed… Strategic test: Failed… Overall Score: 4 out of 100… Recommendation: Nurse or secretary. That was before." He picked up another report on his desk.

"And this is after. Basic field test: Passed… Weapons test: Passed… Combat test: Passed… Strategic test: Passed… Overall Score: 98 out of 100… Recommendation: Colonel. An incredible improvement, if I do say so myself. This proves that I can make a soldier out of anybody. Everyone in my army is now expendable."

A smile appeared on Haddock's face as he looked at the girl standing in front of his desk. "It appears you are my new colonel. You need a new name that commands attention, because the sweet, innocent girl known as Tomoyo Daidouji is no more." Haddock thought for a few seconds before he came up with a name. "I got it. You are now Madison Taylor." (*glares daggers at Nelvana* Where in the world did they get 'Madison' from 'Tomoyo'? And what happened to her voice?!?)

"Thank you, sir."

He glanced at his watch. "I should be going. I am leaving you in command here, Colonel Madison."

To be continued…

Writer's block really cramped me on this chapter. If you think it sucks too, I won't blame you. Please read and review! I have a feeling chapter 7 is going to be really sappy (hint, hint) ^_~.


	7. The Night Before...

The Magitech War: Chapter 7

The Magitech War

A CCS Fanfic

by SyaoranSword

Notes: Wow, I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry for the delay, but work has been keeping me from getting this chapter written. Thank God for the Fourth of July! Wrote most of it on the 4th, didn't post until now because I needed to proofread it. Hope this is worth the wait for all of you. Here is chapter 7!

WARNING What happens when you keep two lovers apart from each other for nearly a week, and then bring them back together again? If you guessed 'mush', you'd be right! S+S ahead!

~~~ (place) ~~~ = scene change

" " = dialogue

[ ] = thoughts

= flashbacks

( ) = commentary

Chapter 7: The Night Before…

~~~ Hylan ~~~

The city of Hylan sits in the exact geographic center between the three kingdoms. This was the place where the Magitech Alliance was born, hence it is known as the 'cradle of the Alliance'. Ever since that day, the rulers of Midos agreed that Hylan would be an independent city, not owned by Adelphi, Hurdonia, or Kazu. Because of this, it is also known as the capital of Midos. Hylan Palace is where the biannual summit meetings of the Alliance are held. The construction of the palace itself is very unique. Seen from above, the palace looks triangular in shape. There is a tower at each of the corners of the triangle. In front of each tower, a statue stands honoring the original leaders of the Alliance: Queen Adelphi, King Hurdonia, and King Kazu. Each figure faces in the direction of their respective kingdoms. A fourth tower, rising higher than the rest of the palace, is at the center of the courtyard within the palace walls. The central tower stands where the original treaty was signed, 500 years ago.

Inside Hylan Palace, the celebration was already underway. The main ballroom was filled with people from all over Midos. The room itself was very large and rectangular in shape. Four doorways, two in each of the shorter walls were located near the four corners of the room. Each entrance was at the top of a set of stairs, which met and fed into another set of stairs leading down to the floor. A herald was posted at each pair of doorways to announce arrivals. A fifth doorway that led out into the central courtyard was placed on one of the longer walls. Across from this door, there was a stage where the orchestra was playing.

Just outside the palace, Syaoran and Westley had arrived in a jet.

"This is it, Syaoran. We've landed in Hylan. All you have to do is survive tonight and all day tomorrow. If everything goes without a hitch, then we will have nothing to worry about."

Syaoran took a deep breath. [If I can battle Clow Cards, then I should be able to handle this.] He started to follow Westley, but something made him stop. He felt it, a very familiar pink aura. "Sakura?"

Westley turned around. "Did you say something, my prince?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Go on ahead, I'll be there soon." Westley nodded as he left Syaoran alone. [She's here!] He focused his energy to try and find her.

On another side of the palace, Sakura and Magus had also just arrived.

"Remember what you have learned, Sakura. Adelphi and Midos are depending on you."

"I will, Magus." She suddenly felt a surging energy. It made her feel a warmth and happiness she hadn't experienced for almost a week. [I know this feeling. Whenever I'm with Syaoran, I feel this way.] Sakura then realized what that meant. [Syaoran! He must be close by.]

"Are you alright, princess?" Magus said as he looked at Sakura, who was in a dreamlike state.

With her thoughts interrupted, Sakura smiled at Magus and said, "You go in first, Magus. I want to stay out here a little longer." Magus bowed and left her.

Sakura pooled her magic to the point where she was glowing pink. [Syaoran, where are you? I know you're close, but… I… can't… find you.] She couldn't hold her focus any longer, and the pink glow faded around her. [I'm sorry, Syaoran. I'm just not strong enough.] Sakura felt the tears welling up. She wiped them away as she tried to cheer herself up. [If you're here, Syaoran, then maybe I'll see you inside the palace.]

Syaoran's senses were almost overwhelmed by what he felt in response to his own 'signal'. [Whoa! I've never felt this much force coming from her before.] He then tried to feel where it was coming from, but the rush was gone. [She couldn't hold it.] Syaoran sighed. "Sakura, I promised I would find you, and I will."

~~~ Inside Hylan Palace ~~~

General Haddock stood by one of the tables where a large variety of foods were laid out. He sipped a glass of red wine as he looked out to where the couples were dancing. [Go ahead and dance the night away. You have no idea of what will happen in the coming days.] Haddock chuckled to himself. [I hate politicking, but it has bought me enough time to plan my victory. With the royal families gone, those two incompetent fools were easy to manipulate.] He took another sip. [Soon, the war will start again, and I will be the one who will rise and take control.] Haddock glanced at his watch. [It doesn't matter if they're late. It will all be over shortly after tomorrow.] He looked up at the staircase at the far side of the room to see Magus. [And here's the blue-haired one himself.]

"Announcing the Great Magus, leader of Adelphi," a herald shouted.

Magus pulled the herald aside and said to him, whispering, "Actually, you are mistaken. I am not the leader of Adelphi."

The herald looked at him puzzled. "You're not?"

"No, I am not. Allow me to introduce her when she arrives, all right?"

"As you wish." Magus walked down to the floor.

On the other side of the room, the herald shouted, "Announcing Prime Minister Westley, ruler of Kazu."

Westley also pulled the young man aside. "Sorry this is very short notice, but I'm not Kazu's ruler. He will be here shortly though. Is it alright with you if I introduce him myself?"

"Certainly, my lord."

[What great timing. Now that those two are here, I can continue with my little charade.] Haddock wandered over to the middle of the room, where Magus and Westley were heading down the stairs towards. "Magus! Westley! So good to see you again!"

"General Haddock." Westley greeted him with a handshake.

"How have you been, General?" Magus also shook his hand.

"I've been absolutely magnificent. And you two?"

"The same."

"I've been fine." Westley held out his hand to Magus. "Magus, it's been a long time."

Magus looked down at the hand distastefully. He then glared at Westley. "Obviously not long enough."

Westley withdrew his hand, crossed his arms, and returned the glare. "Oh don't start that again with me, Magus. Tonight is not the time. We're supposed to be celebrating 500 years of peace!"

"If it hadn't been for you, we almost wouldn't be here tonight!"

"What?! That's absurd! You know you were the one who almost escalated the war to the breaking point!!"

"Only because you threatened the safety of Adelphi!"

"_After_ you sent the Black Robes to siege Kazu!"

"Liar!" The two growled at each other. Sparks flew between their murderous glares.

"Gentlemen! That's enough!" Haddock sternly said. "What's past is past. Tonight is a time for the celebration of 500 years of peace. Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

The two reluctantly shook each other's hand. Haddock smiled. [Hatred will keep those two apart. Adelphi and Kazu will be easy to conquer when separate.]

Magus quickly removed his hand from Westley's. He turned to Haddock and said, "Tonight, we're going to be celebrating _much_ more than that though."

"What have you planned, Magus?" Westley probed questioningly.

"It's a surprise." Magus smiled.

Westley also smiled. "You're not the only one with surprises. I also have something up my sleeve."

"I bet it's not going to be as good as mine."

"Care to make a wager?"

"Alright. The loser has to serve the winner breakfast to him at the meeting tomorrow."

Westley turned to Haddock. "And the general here will be the judge."

"Deal." They shook hands to seal their bet. Magus left the room to find Sakura. "There you are. It's time for you to make your grand entrance, princess."

"Excuse me for a moment, Haddock." Westley went to get Syaoran. "Come, my lord. Your presence is needed in the ballroom."

They returned to where Haddock still stood. "If you don't mind, Westley, I'll go first."

Westley mock bowed to him. "By all means."

Magus cleared his throat. "May I have your attention please! Ladies and gentlemen!" The music and the dancing stopped leaving an uncanny silence. Knowing he had everyone's full attention, Magus continued, "Thank you. Tonight, not only are we commemorating the 500th anniversary of the formation of the Alliance…" Clapping and cheering resounded through the room. Magus put his hands up, signaling for silence, and the noise subsided. "…but… we shall also celebrate the return of the rightful monarch of Adelphi." Murmurs and gasps could be heard around the room. "I give you… Princess Silvercloud!" Magus pointed upward toward Sakura, who was standing at the top of the stairs leading toward the floor.

[It's just like in my dream, except there's no one across from me.] Sakura curtsied. [Wow, there sure are a lot of people here.]

There were many different reactions. Some gasped, some bowed, some kneeled, and some… gossiped.

Westley turned pale while Haddock dropped his wineglass. Both of them quickly fell to one knee. [Princess Silvercloud?! I thought she disappeared!] Haddock thought.

They rose. Magus grinned evilly at Westley. "I'll be having eggs benedict, Westley."

A smile appeared on Westley's face, not the reaction he was expecting. "Not so fast, Magus. Now it's my turn." Westley also got the attention of the crowd. "Why stop at the restoration of only one member of royalty? I am honored to present my lord… Prince Stormwind, ruler of Kazu."

Now Magus was the one blanching and kneeling. Haddock was too shocked to do anything, except kneel again. [No! This can not be! Prince Stormwind?!? Princess Silvercloud??? They could ruin everything!] He tried to calm his thoughts as he stood up. [Wait a second! What am I afraid of? They're just kids!] He laughed to himself. [They won't be able to do anything to stop my plans.] "It's a draw. Both of you shocked me quite well." He faked a yawn. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll turn in early tonight. Good night, gentlemen." The general left the room.

Syaoran descended to the top of the steps across from Sakura. They were too far away to actually recognize each other though. [There's that person from my dream.] Sakura thought. Both of them walked down to the floor. As they approached each other, something clicked in both of their minds as they finally realized who the other person really was.

"Sakura?"

Her eyes widened. "Syaoran?"

He smiled and nodded. Sakura started to run to the figure across the room. "Syaoran!"

Syaoran held his arms out. "Sakura!"

She practically leaped into his open arms. Syaoran caught her and spun her around to dissipate her momentum or else both of them would have fallen to the floor. He set her down to the ground. They looked at each other. Sakura then hugged him tightly around the waist and buried her face into his chest. "Syaoran, I missed you… so much."

He gently placed his arms around her. "Sakura, I knew I would find you." They held each other's embrace, never wanting to let go for fear of losing the other again. Not a word was said between them for the next few minutes. In fact, not a word was said by anyone else either. Everyone was watching the reunited couple. Syaoran noticed the silence. He slowly opened his eyes. Seeing everyone looking at them, he blushed furiously. He whispered into her ear, "Sakura, everyone's… staring at us."

Her eyes snapped open. She raised her head to look around. Her face turned bright red as she saw hundreds of pairs of eyes looking directly at her. [HOOOEEEEE!!!!! I just shared a romantic moment with Syaoran… in front of all these people!!!] She pulled away from Syaoran and put her hands to her cheeks, wishing the redness to go away.

Syaoran also had trouble thinking of what to do now. He tried to speak, "Um… We… I…" He was not too successful.

Westley sensed he needed to do something. He shouted, "Maestro! A waltz, if you please!"

Almost as if on cue, the music began, and the tension in the air had lifted. Everyone resumed dancing, talking, and eating. Sakura and Syaoran both breathed deep sighs of relief as they stood apart from each other. "That was close."

"Yeah." They looked at each other again. Remembering what he had gone through the past week, Syaoran bowed and held out his hand to her. "May I have the honor of this dance, fair princess?"

Sakura blushed at his gesture, but she didn't hesitate to put her hand into his. "You may." They walked over to an open space on the floor. Syaoran placed his free hand on her side and Sakura's fell on his shoulder. Memories of their last dance together, in the summer play, came flooding back. "This is so déjà vu."

They started to dance, but Syaoran stopped for a moment. He removed his sheath with his sword still in it. "Westley, would you take care of this for me please?"

Westley hesitated before he said, "Of course, my prince."

Syaoran walked back to a waiting Sakura. They resumed their position. "I had to take that off. It was weighing me down on this side." Sakura giggled as they started dancing again. They never removed their gazes from each other as they glided across the floor. Both heard the gossip and the murmuring going on about them. (These are just random comments thrown out there by different people.)

"I never really thought of those two being together."

"They make the cutest couple! Don't you agree, dear?"

"It's just a crush. They'll get over it."

"So young, and yet they look so perfect for each other."

"A lot can change in two years."

Syaoran decided that he had heard enough. "Sakura, let's go out to the courtyard, so we don't have to talk over all this noise."

"Ok, Syaoran."

They sat together on a bench to rest themselves from the dancing. Syaoran couldn't help but notice how beautiful Sakura looked in the faint light coming from the moon. "You look very… nice tonight, Sakura." [Baka! That was a pathetic line to start the conversation!]

Sakura smiled as she blushed. "Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself right now, Syaoran."

He blushed lightly. Syaoran then thought of something, "Thank you, Sakura. But if I'm handsome right now, what was I before?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at his question. Her blush deepened as she answered, "Before, Syaoran? Before, you were…" she hesitated, "… cute."

Somehow Syaoran managed to hold back a blush as he probed even further. "So… what would you rather want me to be? Cute or handsome?"

"Syaoran!!! I don't have to answer that, do I?" The temperature in Sakura's cheeks rose drastically.

He simply said, "Yes." Syaoran shot her his dangerously handsome smile.

Sakura turned away from his gaze, wanting to think of an answer and trying to stop her heart from beating so fast. She faced Syaoran again, her cheeks still slightly pink. Sakura smiled sweetly at him and answered, "Doesn't matter." She placed her arms around his neck. The blush he had restrained suddenly showed itself in full force. "I love you Syaoran." She hugged him as he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.

He laughed softly. "Good answer. I love you too Sakura."

"After tomorrow, we'll find a way home and- HOOOEEEEEE!!!!!!"

Sakura's screaming made Syaoran fall off the bench. "Sakura?! What's wrong?"

She covered her mouth with her hands. "We're forgetting about Tomoyo!"

Syaoran eyes widened in realization. "That's what I forgot! I was supposed to tell Westley about you and Tomoyo so that we could find a way to get home." He brushed away the tears that were forming in Sakura's eyes. "Don't worry, Sakura." Syaoran rubbed her back to calm her. "We'll find Tomoyo… together."

Sakura clutched onto Syaoran as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Yes… we will find Tomoyo… together."

They went back into the palace, where they danced for a little while longer. Soon, the ball was over. Syaoran went to the royal suite in Kazu tower, where he found his sword on the bed. He was about to change and go to sleep, but an unusual idea entered his head. [Am I ever going to get a chance like this again?] one side of him said. [You're going to embarrass yourself!] the other side debated. He fought with himself until he finally said, "I'll do it!"

Sakura had already changed and was lying peacefully in her bed. Her thoughts drifted to the time she spent with Syaoran that night. "Syaoran…" she sighed with bliss. Sakura then heard something coming from her balcony. She sat up in bed. [Someone's… singing!] Sakura got out and walked over to the balcony. [Who could be singing at this time of night?] she sleepily thought. She listened to the words of the melody carried by the gentle night breeze.

"_And I will take… you in my arms. I'll hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through, this I promise you." _(Taken from an actual song, which I have forgotten the artist and the title of. If you can give me the info, I'll give you credit in the next chapter. E-mail me at: sniper42g@yahoo.com)

Sakura looked around to see where the song was coming from. She blushed a million shades of red when she saw Syaoran standing on a tree branch, a little under her balcony. "Syaoran?!"

He looked up at the sound of his name and smiled to her. "Sakura. You must think I'm crazy. This will probably be the only chance I'll get to serenade you from a balcony."

Sakura didn't know whether to climb down and kiss him or to throw something at him. "Syaoran, do you know what time it is? It's late! I want to go to sleep!!"

[I knew something like this would happen.] "I'm… sorry… Sakura," Syaoran said, sadness and disappointment evident in his voice. "Good night." He jumped down and started to slowly drag himself back to his room. [I'm such a baka.]

[Why did I just say that?! I didn't mean to hurt him!] Sakura knew she had to go after him. "Jump card!" She took a running leap toward the direction Syaoran was headed. Underestimating her own power, she landed a good ten feet in front of a very stunned Syaoran. Sakura turned around and wandered over to him. With the sweetest smile Syaoran thought he had ever seen, she said, "I didn't mean to hurt you like that, Syaoran." She moved even closer to him and whispered into his ear, "Can I take a rain check? I never knew you could sing that beautifully."

He blushed as he said, "Yes, of course you can, Sakura."

Sakura leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, for not being mad at me."

[She really thought I would be mad at her?] he thought as he felt his cheeks flare from the kiss.

Sakura jumped back up to her room. She smiled as she called out to him, "Good night… my sweet prince."

Syaoran smiled back at her. "Good night… my lovely princess."

To be continued…

Please read and review! Tell me what you think about the mush. There will be more of it, so you have to let me know if this was good. If it wasn't, then I know I need to improve on it. I kind of thought the serenade thing may be overdoing it, but that was the best way I thought of to end this! Thanks for waiting! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	8. The Mind of a Phantom

The Magitech War: Chapter 8

The Magitech War

A CCS Fanfic

by SyaoranSword

Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic and my other fic: "Realizations". I love writing S+S mushiness! Special thanks to Cj for informing me that the song from the last chapter was "This I Promise You" from N Sync. Tomoyo fans, she is in this chapter, but I will be referring to her differently now that she's… Colonel_ Madison_ (shudder). I think that's everything, so here is chapter 8.

~~~ (place) ~~~ = scene change

" " = dialogue

[ ] = thoughts

= flashbacks

( ) = commentary

Chapter 8: The Mind of a Phantom

While Sakura and Syaoran were both asleep (and dreaming about each other I bet ^_^), there were still many events going on in the middle of the night across the land of Midos.

~~~~~~

A dark figure crouched low behind some bushes. Taking slow breaths, he remained perfectly still, waiting for something. "Any minute now…" He continued to wait, until he heard what he wanted to hear. [Now!] Running from his hiding place, he moved quickly, straight between the backs of two patrolling guards and just past the closing electronic doors.

"Did you feel something?" one of the guards asked.

"It's just the wind," the other replied. The one who asked shrugged, and both of them continued patrolling.

Inside, the Green Phantom stood chuckling to himself. "All too easy." He reached into a pouch in his belt and took out a small device with a flashing red light. "Now to get to work."

~~~ Hurdonia ~~~

"Comrades!" a girl's voice shouted in front of a battalion of armed soldiers. She wore a similar uniform to what Haddock wore, and her long hair had been tied into a ponytail. "While General Haddock is away in Hylan, I, Colonel Madison, am commanding in his place. You will obey my every order as if it was from the general himself! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" shouted back the army.

"Very good. Now to-"

"I won't take orders from you!" a stray voice yelled from the group.

A vein popped up on her forehead. "WHO SAID THAT?!?!" She glared around the room, attempting to locate the dissenter. The vein subsided as she said in a much calmer voice, "Whoever said that, come forward and face me, unless you're a coward."

"I'm not afraid of you!" She turned to where she heard the statement. One brash soldier with his eyes hidden under a black visor stood looking directly at her. Everyone else around him had backed away, leaving the defiant rebel standing by himself.

The colonel's mouth curved upwards in a smirk. "If you're not afraid of me, then come up here so we can talk face to face." He did as she said. Compared to her, the soldier was almost twice her height. She looked up at him and said, "Are you challenging my authority?"

"I'm not following the lead of a little girl!"

"And why is that?"

"Because a little girl like you can't fight in a war! You're not strong enough!"

"Care to prove that?" She stood in a fighting stance. He looked at her with a sweatdrop. "What's the matter, afraid of being beat by a little girl like me?"

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "I'll show you!"

He lunged forward toward her with all his strength. She swiftly brought her foot up and squarely into his stomach. He fell to the ground, clutching where she had kicked him. Colonel Madison flicked her head backward to bring her displaced ponytail behind her. She stood over her collapsed opponent with a sinisterly triumphant grin. "Useless baka! Get him out of my sight." (Tomoyo is now officially way OOC.) Two other soldiers carried him out of the room. She turned back to the assembled militia. "Does anyone else wish to challenge me?" Silence enveloped the room for half a minute. "Good. As I was saying, now to business." She brought out a dossier from her uniform and opened it. "Captain Jared."

"Yes Colonel!" a soldier with a silver visor saluted her.

"Are your troops ready for tomorrow's siege?"

"They are already in position and waiting, ma'am."

"Excellent. Next order of business. Captain June, status report on Project Omega."

A young woman with long brown hair said, "Phase 1 complete. Phase 2 will be finished within the week and testing will begin immediately after, ma'am."

"And ahead of schedule I assume. Good work. Captain Whit, security check."

"Patrols report no unusual activity ma'am. All sectors secure."

Madison put the dossier back into her uniform. "Then everyone get a good night's rest. Tomorrow is the first day of the reign of our new king, General Haddock!"

Cheering and shouting erupted from the crowd as she left the podium and headed for her quarters. Madison was only in her room for a few minutes before a hard knocking came to her door. She opened it to a shaking Captain Whit. "Yes, what is it?"

"M- Ma'am. S- Sorry to d- disturb you, b- but we have a sm- small pr- problem."

"Stop stuttering! What is it?"

He said as he tried to calm down, "One of our hurdonium refineries has been destroyed."

Her eyes widened. "WHAT!?" She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her level. "BY WHO???"

"Th- The Green Ph- Phantom!"

Madison let go him, causing his body to snap back upright. "Put everyone in that sector under full alert! Orders are shoot to kill!"

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted her and ran out of her room.

~~~~~~

"There he is! Don't let him get away!"

A boy ran full speed with his cape flowing wildly behind him. He jumped onto a chain-link fence and climbed over it as fast as he could. After landing on the ground, he kept running. In his right hand, he held a device with a flashing red button. "3… 2… 1…" He depressed the button with a click. Explosions ripped through the compound he had just escaped from. While still running, he looked back over his shoulder at the fiery ruins that lit up the night sky. "That's two…"

~~~~~~

"Another refinery has been hit sir!"

Captain Whit, the chief of security, slammed his fist down onto the console he stood over. "Dispatch troops to the remaining refineries, and I want a total lockdown! No one goes in or out of the country until further notice!"

~~~~~~

"We have you surrounded!"

"Oh, really?"

"Take a look around you Green Phantom. You have nowhere to hide!"

"Why hide… when you can run!" He threw a smoke bomb into the ground. Before the guards could react, the smoke had flooded the hallways, causing them to be blinded and cough uncontrollably. When the smoke cleared, the Green Phantom was gone. Where he stood, a small object with a flashing red light was left on the ground.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Let's get out of here!"

Outside, the Green Phantom stood on top of a hill overlooking the refinery. He saw the large crowd of Hurdonian guards hurriedly exiting the base, fleeing for their lives. Pausing for a few seconds after the evacuation, the Green Phantom held up the trigger and detonated the explosives he planted. The fires that resulted reflected off his glaring eyes, making them appear amber in color. He then sighed and closed his eyes. "That was way too close. I really need to be more careful. It's a good thing I'm almost done."

He started to walk away. The Green Phantom then broke into a run. "I have just one more stop. And it's not going to be a piece of cake." He looked down by his side, where his sword hung. "I haven't used you yet tonight, my friend, and I hope I won't have to."

Several minutes later, the Green Phantom reached his destination. He took a glance around, waiting for his opportunity to get into the facility. Seeing his chance, he climbed over the fence, ran up to a building, and placed his back against the side, blending into the shadows. The Green Phantom paused for a breath before taking a grappling hook out of his belt. Swinging the hook over his head, he flung it up to the roof of the structure, and scrambled upward.

~~~~~~

"CAPTAIN, STATUS REPORT!!!" screamed Colonel Madison.

Whit was shaking in his boots. "Uh, ma'am… the fourth refinery has been destroyed."

She sighed defeatedly. "You are so worthless. I will inform the general of this disaster. Until then, your orders are to make sure the lockdown is in effect."

"Yes ma'am!"

~~~~~~

Haddock was asleep when he was jerked awake by the ringing of a phone. He groggily got up to receive the call. "Do you know what time it is, Colonel? I assume this is extremely important."

"General, sir! Sorry to disturb you, but I have terrible news. In the past two hours, the four hurdonium refineries were targeted and destroyed by the Green Phantom. A lockdown is in place sir."

Haddock rubbed his eyes before saying, "Sorry, I must not be fully awake. Could you repeat that Colonel?" She face-faulted before giving him the news again. After the second time hearing it, several veins popped out of his forehead. "WHAT?! THE GREEN PHANTOM?!?! ALL REFINERIES HAVE BEEN DESTROYED??!!!!"

"Y- Yes, sir."

The general was livid. He said through gritted teeth, "You know as well as I do that my army has no chance at stopping the Black Robes without hurdonium." He barked his orders, "Cancel the lockdown. There's no need for that seeing as he can slip right through my security. And get those refineries back online! I don't care if you have to force everyone to work all night, as long as I have enough hurdonium to last through this war. Do I make myself clear?"

She saluted him. "Clear as crystal, sir!"

"Then get on it, Ms. Taylor."

~~~~~~

"Ah!" a guard said before falling to the floor.

The Green Phantom had given a swift open palm thrust to his face. He went over to the downed sentry and threw powder over him. Two other guards could be seen lying on the ground. "Don't mind me. I won't be long."

He went over to a computer and started hacking into the network. "You've been too quiet lately, general. Let's see if I can find out what you're up to." Minutes passed as he continued delving deeper into the system. He then came across something. "Project Omega? This sounds interesting." He tried to open the file. "Level 9 clearance required. We'll see about that." After several more keystrokes, he had gained access. Looking over the file, the Green Phantom was in shock. "No," he said quietly. "You're insane, Haddock. All of Midos could be wiped out by that!" He clenched his hand into a fist. "Haddock, you will be stopped. I will make sure of it." The Green Phantom then vanished.

~~~~~~

"It's you again." Sakura was in a dream. Standing in front of her was the Green Phantom.

He held out a hand. "I need the Star."

"The Star?" He pointed to her neck. Sakura placed her hand around her key. "No! You can't have it!"

"That's not what I want. The Star of Adelphi. Give it to me."

"This?" she asked holding her necklace. He nodded. "But why?"

"It's the only way to bring Silvercloud back. Please, while there's still time." He started to fade.

"No, wait! Come back!" Sakura then woke up. She looked down and took the necklace into her hand. "Silvercloud. Isn't that the name of… the princess?"

~~~~~~

[I hope she got my message.] The shoulders of a boy rose and fell as he took deep breaths. Going into the dreams of others exhausted him. He sat down and closed his eyes, wanting to recover before going. [She reminds me so much of her. I wonder…] His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Something seems to be troubling you, master. Do you wish to talk about it?"

The Green Phantom looked at his sword. "Talk? About what? Nothing's wrong."

"Don't try to hide from me, master. Remember that I can see into your heart. Although I don't know exactly what it is, there is definitely something bothering you."

He sighed. "I guess I could use someone to talk to." He held the sword in front of him with both hands and concentrated. "Lightbringer, by the powers given to me, I command you to reveal your guardian!" A sphere of light came out of the sword. Inside the fading sphere, a tall figure with wings stood. He looked a lot like… Yue.

The winged figure bowed to him. "It is good to see you again, master. If I may ask, are you thinking about… her again?"

The boy blushed under his mask. "No! Why would I be doing that?"

Yue chuckled to himself. (His name is Yue, but he's not the same Yue. You got that?) [Still can't admit it, can you?] "Then what were you thinking about, master?"

The Green Phantom sighed again. "Project Omega. Haddock is going to destroy the world with it, and I don't know if I can stop him."

"I have complete confidence in your skills. I know you will do everything you can, but perhaps you should try to get others to help you."

"Yue, I've told you so many times before. I stand alone. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me."

The guardian sighed. "Sometimes you can't do everything by yourself, master."

"Maybe, but this is my fight. I need to get stronger if I intend to prevent Haddock from taking control. Have you really told me everything about Lightbringer? I feel as if I'm not using its full potential."

"I have given you all that I can reveal about the sword. There are many secrets that you must find out for yourself."

"I know one. The sword uses light, sometimes external light, but its true abilities use the light within."

"That is correct, master. Lightbringer's true power comes from the lights of the heart."

"Courage, hope, and love."

"Also correct. Those who possess the three lights can release the sword's ultimate attack."

[I have courage… and hope… but… do I have… love?] He thought for a few seconds before he came to his conclusion. [No… I don't. If only I knew…] He then yawned.

"Master? Are you alright?"

"Sorry, Yue. I guess I must be tired."

"Considering what you did last night, I'm surprised you're still awake at sunrise."

"What?" The Green Phantom looked toward the horizon, where the sun was just peeking over. "Ah! No wonder I'm exhausted! I really need to get some sleep. It was good talking to you, Yue. I command you to return!"

Yue was enclosed in a sphere of light that went back into the sword. Placing it back into his sheath, the Green Phantom walked the long way back to his cave.

To be continued…

I don't know what to think of this chapter, so I'll let you tell me. I have a lot of ideas bouncing around in my head right now for other stories. The next chapter might take a while depending whether or not I try to flesh any of the ideas out. As for "Realizations", I will _not_ write a sequel because I like how it ended. Read and review please!


	9. The General's Announcement

The Magitech War: Chapter 9

The Magitech War

A CCS Fanfic

by SyaoranSword

Notes: Phew! FF.net is still on, and I'm still writing! As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Don't worry Tomoyo fans, I've already thought of a way to return her to normal. In the meantime, I think "Madison" is really fun to write for! She kicks serious ass and has a bad attitude!! But don't think I don't miss the old Tomoyo. I definitely like her sweet, proper, and cunning (especially when it involves getting S+S together)! Oh and thanks to Tomogirl for leaving a HUGE spoiler in the reviews section. -_-' It's all right though. Unless you're as dense as Sakura, there really is no secret as to who our mysterious Green Phantom is. It's one of those things where the characters in the story don't know about it, but it _should_ be obvious to everyone else. This chapter is the longest yet due to the fact that a lot of stuff happens. Read on…

WARNING Minor sappiness spread throughout, with one intense S+S moment stuck right in the middle!

~~~ (place) ~~~ = scene change

" " = dialogue

[ ] = thoughts

= flashbacks

( ) = commentary

Chapter 9: The General's Announcement

~~~ Hylan ~~~

"Then it's agreed."

"There's no reason why we can't work this out, seeing as we both want the same thing."

"Don't think that this ends our dispute."

"After what you said last night, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Last night was almost a debacle!"

"Thanks to me, it wasn't."

"I couldn't believe you actually said that!"

"And you could have done better?"

"………"

"I rest my case. What's important is that everyone believed me."

"Could we get back to what we were talking about?"

"Right. The ones pretending to be the prince and the princess."

"Knowing them, he's probably been up for at least an hour now."

"And she's most likely still asleep."

Both men sighed. "How is it that those two look and behave so much like them?"

"I have no idea."

~~~~~~

"Lightning!" Bolts struck various points of the ground around Syaoran. He was doing what he did every morning… practicing. However, this session was different from every other one he had done in the past, for one reason. A pair of emerald-green eyes observed him, watching his every movement.

[He's able to do all that and even get to school before me??] Sakura leaned on the railing of her balcony. She didn't know how long she had been watching him.

She looked down and took the necklace into her hand. "Silvercloud. Isn't that the name of… the princess?"

"Lightning!"

"Hoe?" Sakura heard a voice shout outside. She got out of bed and went over to her balcony. Looking out, she spotted Syaoran with his sword in one hand, and a charm (those yellow-orange sheets he carries around) in the other. [It's Syaoran! What is he doing?] She had never actually seen him train before. [I guess I'll find out.]

"Now, fire!" Flames streamed out of the paper as he pressed the flat side of his blade against it. Syaoran seemed to feel Sakura's gaze, as he immediately turned his head upward to where she was standing. "Sakura, good morning! Did I wake you?" he asked while a blush crept into his face. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," she responded. "Do you train like this every morning?"

"Yes." He climbed up to her level. "What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"I had this dream…" Sakura began.

Syaoran went wide-eyed. He knew what that meant. "You had a dream last night?!" Sakura nodded. "Do you remember what it was about?"

"This strange boy… that I met when I first arrived in this world… he called himself 'The Green Phantom'…"

[The Green Phantom?! What is _he_ doing in her dream?] (Syaoran still gets jealous, _very_ easily ^_^')

"He wanted the necklace," she said while holding the stone around her neck.

His eyes narrowed. "Well he's not getting it." Syaoran was a little protective, seeing as he did spend a lot of money for it, and it was a gift to the one he loved.

"Syaoran, he said that this necklace was the only way to bring the real princess back. (Forgot to mention this, but they both know about how they look like the missing monarchs, and are taking their places.) For some reason I trust him, and… the next I see him, I'm going to give it to him."

Seeing Sakura's determination on that issue, he said, "I didn't tell you this, but I also met him during my first few hours here. From what I've seen, I still don't really trust him, but it's up to you." He sighed. "I guess I can always get you something else."

"You don't have to get anything for me, Syaoran. I know you love me. That's all I want."

"Really?" he asked, while his cheeks started to burn. "Thank you, Sakura." He climbed back down. "We can talk more later. I have to finish my morning practice."

"If it's ok with you, can I watch?"

"It's really not that exciting," he warned her, slightly blushing at her request.

"Anything you do is exciting, Syaoran." Sakura gasped at her words. She turned bright red and covered her mouth with her hands. [I _didn't_ just say that!!]

Syaoran couldn't help but laugh at Sakura's little slip. "Was that a flirt or do you really think that way about me, Sakura?" he asked teasingly.

"Hoeeeee…" 

Syaoran never did get an answer to that last question. He had tried to continue his training as if Sakura wasn't there, but he always felt like he was trying to impress her. He also took occasional glances at the balcony where she stood and was surprised that she had stayed for the whole time. Syaoran paused for a moment as he saw Westley approaching him.

"Good morning, my prince," Westley greeted Syaoran. "Today is the day. Are you ready?"

"Yes I am," he said while nodding.

"I need to talk with you right before the meeting starts. As soon as you're done, meet me in my room."

"Sure, Westley."

As Sakura watched Westley walk away, there was a knocking on her door. "Come in," she called.

Magus entered her room. "Princess, you're already awake. That's good." Seeing that she was on the balcony, he asked, "Enjoying the view?" Sakura blushed slightly as he strolled over to where she was. Magus saw Syaoran down in the courtyard. "Oh… I see that you are."

"MAGUS!" Sakura screamed as she reddened further.

"Sorry. I just came to tell you that we need to discuss something before the morning meeting starts." He turned to leave. "When you're done admiring the prince, I suggest you get ready."

Becoming as red as a tomato on the word 'admiring', she asked, "Where should I go to meet you?"

"Go to Kazu tower and find Prime Minister Westley's room."

Sakura smiled as she said, "Thanks, I'll be there in a few minutes."

~~~~~~

The four of them were gathered in Westley's room.

"It seems we both thought of the same idea, Magus."

"Yes, we have."

"We both found someone to take the place of the heirs to the respective kingdoms we serve."

"But one thing we didn't anticipate is the relationship that exists between you two."

Sakura and Syaoran smiled at each other, barely blushing.

"We found that out last night."

"But that kind of bond doesn't exist between the prince and the princess."

The couple looked surprised. "What do you mean?" they asked together.

Westley sweatdropped while scratching the back of his head. "You couldn't really say they were fond of each other."

"Get to the point Westley!" Magus said impatiently.

"Actually… you couldn't even call them friends. It was that bad."

Sakura and Syaoran were in shock. "Is that why everyone last night looked at us like that?" Syaoran asked.

Magus and Westley nodded. "Oh no!" Sakura cried. "So what do we do now? Is anyone going to believe that we're the missing prince and princess?"

"They could not stand even seeing each other. At the coaxing of their parents, they tried to make it look like they got along, only when they were in the public spotlight though."

"But to play it safe, while you were out in the courtyard, I managed to convince everyone that you were just going through… a phase," Westley said, nervously laughing.

A sweatdrop rolled down Magus's head. "You were a little more blunt than that."

Sakura and Syaoran both had perplexed looks. "A phase?"

"I explained that both of you were experiencing new feelings because of… this phase."

"What are you talking about?"

Magus shook his head. "Just say the word! It's not like they don't know what it means."

"That's exactly why I don't want to say it!" Westley glared at Magus. "I said that you were going through…" he mumbled the last word, "… puberty." (*sweatdrop* Um…)

"What did he say?" the couple asked, not able to understand the mumbling.

Magus had a hand over his face. "Geez! If you won't tell them, I will. He said you two were going through pu- ber- ty," he said, clearly annunciating the last word.

Sakura and Syaoran both fell over. (I think everyone reading this did as well -_-' *sigh*.) When they got back up, both timidly looked at each other, wide-eyed and suffering from blushing overdose.

"Told you it was a bad idea to say it! Now they're nervous wrecks."

"It's not like it's going to affect the summit, since they don't need to say anything."

The two lovers stopped blushing and looked up in surprise. "We don't need to say _anything_?"

"What Magus was trying to explain was that we are going to be doing most of the talking for you. The representatives are going to assume that the two of you are much too young and inexperienced to be handling the affairs of your countries."

"If anyone asks you a question, confer with us before answering."

"So other than that, we're just going to sit there?" Syaoran asked.

"Your mere presence is more than enough to convince them that there will be stability within Midos."

"Do you understand your roles in all this?"

"Yes," they said together.

"The meeting starts in 20 minutes in the central tower. Don't be late!" Magus then left.

"I, uh… need to practice my speeches, so I'll just… go someplace else."

Westley hurried out, leaving the door to the room ajar. Before they knew it, the two then realized they had been left alone. Dark blushes spread across their faces as amber and emerald met. "Um, Sakura?"

"Syaoran?"

"About last night… do you feel… that we've… become…"

"Closer?"

"Yes… even closer than before?" He hesitantly stepped a little way toward her, making her heart pound in her chest.

[Oh, Syaoran.] Sakura made sure her mouth was clamped shut, so as to not let another of her thoughts escape. [I just had to return the passion… you had in your eyes. Your cheek… was so soft. I wished it was your lips.] She slowly closed her eyes. [These feelings… of wanting you to hold me… of wanting to kiss you… of just wanting to be with you… I've never felt so strongly about them… even after I confessed my love…] Sakura opened her eyes partly. They then flew open to find Syaoran's face right in front of her.

"Sakura?" he asked with a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

She smiled brightly at him. [He cares so much about me.] "I'm fine, Syaoran."

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked you that question."

"No, you're wrong. I… I…" It was hard for Sakura to say what she wanted, when she was staring deep into the soft gaze that could only come from the one she loved. She began again. "Ever since I told you I loved you, I do think we have become closer."

"I think so too." His next question surprised her. "But what I want to know is… what exactly is our relationship right now?"

"What… do you mean?"

"We're more than friends. We've admitted that. So what… are we?"

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as she felt his hand on her cheek. "I… don't… know." She couldn't think straight enough to give any other answer.

"Do you want to find out?" Syaoran slipped his thumb under her chin, tilting her head upward, and he started to move his face ever so slowly down toward hers.

Sakura was faintly aware that Syaoran's other arm was around her waist. "What are you doing?" she whispered. Her hands went flat against his chest, not to push him away, but just to keep him from going too deep.

The gap growing smaller and his voice becoming softer with every word, he said, "I'll let… you decide…" he closed his eyes, "… what…" Sakura felt his warm breath against her lips, and she let her eyelids fall. "… this…" his voice was now barely audible, even to her. "… means." Sakura sighed in anticipation. Their lips were just about to touch when the door opened.

"Westley, are you in-" The man's eyes bulged at the scene being played out in front of him. (It's the ever so infamous 'caught almost-kissing' scene! Mwahahaha!!!)

They quickly turned their heads to see someone standing in the doorway. Their faces could only be described as ripe tomatoes as they cried out in surprise and literally jumped back about a foot from each other. Syaoran landed on his feet, but Sakura hit the side of the bed and fell onto it. "General Haddock!" they exclaimed at the same time. (They had to memorize what important people looked like during their training, so they know who he is.)

"We were… just, um… talking…" Syaoran said, sweatdropping.

"Yeah, just… talking," Sakura sweatdropped as well.

Haddock forced a cough as he gave a small bow to each of them. "Excuse me. I was looking for Westley, but obviously he's not here. He's probably already at the summit." He glanced at his watch. "Speaking of which, shouldn't we all be heading there as well? It's not becoming of royalty to be tardy."

Syaoran held out his hand to help Sakura up. "We'll be there soon." Haddock nodded and turned to leave. "You okay, Sakura?"

He pulled her off the bed a little too strongly. Sakura stumbled, and she threw her arms around Syaoran to keep from falling again. Both of them blushed, when her face ended up pressed against his chest. She said, somewhat muffled, "I'm alright. Thank you for helping me up, Syaoran."

Haddock had overheard their exchange as he headed out. [_Sakura_?!? _Syaoran_?!? I walk in on them almost kissing, and now I hear them calling each other by their first names?! There's something strange going on around here.]

Syaoran helped Sakura back upright, and the two of them walked together. He let his hand grasp hers. [I was sooo close! We'll get it right next time.]

[He almost kissed me.] Sakura sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. [Too bad. I was ready.] She smiled as she thought, [I wonder if he knows that I really wanted him to kiss me.]

~~~~~~

"Onii-chan! You're home! Where have you been all night?"

"*yawn* I was called to help rebuild a refinery. Don't worry about breakfast for me, or lunch for that matter. I am so dead."

"Get some rest, onii-chan."

"Thanks, I will, and you had better not disturb me with your loud kaijuu mouth."

"I AM NOT A KAIJUU!! And you won't be disturbed because I'm going out now."

"Where are you going, and when will you be back kaijuu?" (If you're a CCS fan, then it's obvious who they are!)

"I'm going to see a friend. I'll be back to cook dinner onii-chan. Is Yuki coming over tonight?"

"Yeah. What's the basket for?"

"I'm going to invite him for a picnic."

"Wait a second. _Him_?! You don't mean that _terrorist_ that caused me to stay up all night, do you??"

"HE IS NOT A TERRORIST, ONII-CHAN!!! I can't believe you would call him that!"

"Anyone who goes around at night and blows up buildings is a terrorist in my book."

"But onii-chan, you know why he does it. You've even given him some help! And he doesn't do it _every_ night!"

"Whatever kaijuu. Be careful and make sure to tell me if he tries anything. I'll pound him for you."

"He won't, but thanks onii-chan. Go to sleep."

"Oh, before you go… I've heard that the General is going to siege Hylan sometime today."

She gasped. "WHAT?! ON THE 500TH ANNIVERSARY!?! THAT'S TERRIBLE!!"

"Don't you dare tell anyone else that you heard it from me," he gave a wink as he headed upstairs.

Behind her back, her fingers were crossed. "I won't onii-chan," she said as she headed out.

A girl left her house and headed to where her friend lived. Her bright green eyes shone in the morning sun, and her auburn hair bounced as she shifted her weight from side to side, picking up speed on her rollerblades. She stopped at the point where she couldn't skate anymore and changed into her normal shoes. Even though she had walked this path many times before, she still looked around at her surroundings like a five-year old, taking in everything with amazement. Her destination was in sight. The trip had taken her about 45 minutes.

She went up to the mouth of the cave and hollered, "Hello! Are you in there?" She could hear her own echo, but she didn't hear a response. The girl went a little into the dark cave and yelled again, "It's just me! I thought we could have lunch together!" Her eyes became adjusted to the darkness, and she saw a lone figure near the back, lying on his side, and snoring. [He snores?!] She crouched to get a better look at him. [I've never seen him sleeping before.] His face was still masked, but the hood had come off, revealing his messy chocolate-brown hair.

"You look so different when you're asleep," she whispered, "like an innocent little boy who shouldn't have to be doing the things you do." Sitting down next to him, she felt a lump in her throat. [What is this feeling that I get seeing you like this?] Without thinking, she reached out a hand to stroke his hair. The look in her eyes shone with tenderness. "No matter what you may think, you will always have me as your friend."

[Huh? What? Someone's… CARESSING MY HEAD!!]

The girl felt the sleeping figure stir under her hand. She quickly pulled it back and blushed as he slowly rose into a sitting position. He turned around and eyed her in disbelief. "You?! What are you doing here?" [And what was she doing, _period_?!?] It was a shame he didn't hear anything that she said.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you like that!"

[I wouldn't mind waking up like that more often. So gentle and soft…] Boy, did he blush! [No, wait! I didn't just think that!!] He yawned. "Oh, it's alright. I'm still kind of tired from last night, but I'll manage." He yawned again.

"Listen to yourself! You need your rest!!" She set her basket down and stood up to leave. "I'll leave this here for you and come back another time."

"Sit back down. I'll be fine. You came all this way, and now you're just going to leave because you woke me up?"

He saw that her expression was filled with concern. "But I don't… want to be a bother."

"You're never a bother to me."

Her eyes widened. "You really mean that?"

She did not see the blush that appeared underneath the scarf that covered most of his face. "Yes, I do." He picked up the basket. "What's this?"

"I was hoping we could have a picnic."

"You mean… you… and me… eating together."

"Well… yes."

"I see. There's just one problem." He tugged a little at the cloth over his mouth. "I can't eat with this on."

"You could just take it off."

"You know I can't do that. I don't show my face to anyone. Even you."

"Why? Because you think you're so ugly that you're going to scare me away?" The boy growled as she giggled none too quietly. "I'm sorry!" she apologized, suppressing another fit of laughter. "I don't know where that came from!" She smiled sweetly at him. "Honestly, I bet you're actually quite handsome under there." He thought his cheeks couldn't get any redder. "Anyway, I know you need to keep your identity a secret, but I've known you for a little over a year and a half now."

[Much longer than that actually.] "About that picnic," he said, trying to change the subject. "Let's go outside and eat. I'm starving!"

"But didn't you just say you can't eat with me around."

"I can loosen this enough to be able to get the food into my mouth without you seeing it."

"That should be interesting to watch." She smiled brightly at him. "Okay! Let's go!"

The Green Phantom put his hood on as they left the cave. They set up the picnic in a clearing not too far from the cave. "So how is your brother?" he said, trying to start a conversation.

"He's kind of mad at you for making him stay awake all night rebuilding one of those refineries."

"Please don't tell me that they are already rebuilt."

"I don't know. Onii-chan didn't really say anything else about them."

"I guess I'll have to check on them later."

"What's so important about that hurdonium stuff anyway that you don't want it to be used by the General?"

He sighed. "That hurdonium stuff, as you put it, is a very potent weapon. Its special properties are especially suited for Haddock's goals. Hurdonium has the ability to not be affected by any kind of magic." She gasped. "That's not all," he continued. "Sorcerers that get very close to it have their powers restricted. Those that have contact with it will be drained of their magical and physical strength. Prolonged contact is fatal. After a certain amount of time, they will be too weak to even breathe."

"That's so… inhumane. But what about those that don't have magical powers?"

"To them, hurdonium is perfectly harmless. It won't react because there is no magic to consume."

"So that's why…"

"Haddock knows he has the edge in technology. If he takes magic completely out of the picture, he would overrun the kingdoms in no time. But I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen."

They continued eating until… "Oh, that's right! You might want to know something my onii-chan told me this morning." He looked up. "Haddock is going to take over Hylan today."

His eyes were ready to pop out of his head. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!! Go back and tell him that I don't appreciate his jokes."

"You don't believe me?"

"Why should I? That's so absurd! Why would he even-" he stopped as a thought suddenly dawned on him. "Oh no! Today is the 500th anniversary, isn't it?" [How dare you, Haddock!!]

"Yes, didn't you know that? Oh, that's right. You live in a cave!"

"I'll ignore that. Sorry, but I'm going to have to skip the rest of this meal." He set his food down as he brought Lightbringer up. "Yue, I command you to come forth!!"

The guardian appeared in front of them. "You summoned me, master?"

"Take me to Hylan at once!"

"As you command." He faded back into the sword as a transparent sphere surrounded the Green Phantom.

"You're not going to try and stop him all by yourself are you?" she asked, visibly worried for him.

"No, of course not," he said as he was carried upward. "I'm going to protect the ones that have no idea of what's going to happen." He called out to her as he was moving away. "Hurry back home, and don't worry about me!!" The Green Phantom faced the direction he was heading. "I hope I'm not too late… the two of them have to survive… if Midos is to have a future."

~~~ Hylan ~~~

The room at the top of the central tower of Hylan Palace was where the Alliance summit took place. The walls of the room were made of glass. The ceiling tapered up to a point, and was also made of glass. Besides Sakura, Syaoran, and the others that are recognizable, there were others representing other towns and cities that fell under the rule of one of the kingdoms.

When everyone was seated, Haddock opened the meeting. "I would like to personally welcome back Princess Silvercloud and Prince Stormwind, as this is the first time they have come to this table since before the… tragedy… that befell their brilliant parents." Murmurs of agreement went throughout the congregation. "However, this is a new day. This will be a great day indeed."

Outside Hylan, a large group of Hurdonian soldiers stood, armed with rifles, and prepared for battle. Jared was looking impatiently down at his watch. "We have our orders. The attack shall commence on my mark."

Haddock continued his long-winded opening. Some of the members were yawning. Syaoran was blinking, trying to stay awake, while Sakura already laid her head on the table. [This is worse than Math class!]

"In conclusion…" At those words, everyone in the room (except Haddock of course) breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps they shouldn't have. "I am withdrawing Hurdonia's agreement to the cease-fire, and I am also withdrawing Hurdonia from the Alliance itself." He gave a wicked grin as he saw their reactions. "Today I proclaim myself the new king of Hurdonia, and… I am making a declaration of war against the kingdoms of Adelphi and Kazu."

"Have you gone mad, General?"

"No, I'm not mad… yet. For too long Midos has been held back by archaic traditions, especially magic. I will sweep all that away, and lead the dawning of a new age!"

Syaoran already had his sword drawn. "You do realize you're not going to get away with this, Haddock. Not with us here."

"I think I will. Look up," the General said as he pointed upward.

Everyone did as he said. Three helicopters were hovering above the ceiling. They opened fire. The sound of crashing glass was the last thing heard before the soldiers started to descend…

To be continued…

Oh yeah! Now it's on! I know, I know, it's a terrible cliffhanger, but it does add some nice drama. Threw in a little something between the Green Phantom and a certain someone (and if you don't know who it is by now, Kero will give you 30 lashes with his pudding spoon!). This story is now going to take a serious turn. There will still be lightheartedness here and there, but now the war is on. Betcha can't guess what's going to happen next! In other news, keep an eye out for a new drama I'm working on, called "Everywhere I Am, There You'll Be". Yes, (sigh) I got the idea from listening to that Pearl Harbor song way too many times, but I think it's actually quite original (I hope). For my loyal readers, here's a sneak peek!

~~~~~~

"Sakura, listen to me carefully. KILL ME!!!"

"NO! There has to be another way!"

"HURRY! I can't hold on… much… longer…"

"No… please don't make me do this."

~~~~~~

"If you ever want to talk to me, just call, and I'll be there."

"No, please don't go."

"Farewell… cherry blossom."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

~~~~~~~

"I haven't been able to see him lately. He doesn't come when I call. Why?"

"There's a good reason for that… but telling you may end up altering future events."

~~~~~~

"Syaoran… you're…"

Oh, so sorry! That's all I can give away for now. Hope I perked your interest! Until next time… cya!!


	10. I can't continue this...

Everywhere I Am, There You'll Be: Chapter 2

To the readers of "The Magitech War":

Due to the recent events that have taken place, it will be inappropriate for me to continue this fic at this time.I had planned to post more chapters until the tragedy of 9/11/01 occurred.Out of reverence, I decided to postpone the continuation until a later time.But with Sunday's attack, I now personally cannot sit down and write about the tolls and sacrifices of war when my country is involved in one right now.With the current plot, the characterization of the Green Phantom, and future scenes planned beforehand, I think it is not fit for any more chapters to be publicly posted.As of now, I am discontinuing this fic until further notice, and I am considering some options:

1. Removal from FF.net and post again w/continuation later.

2. Letting it sit on FF.net and posting continuation later.

3. Scrap and rewrite it to make it more suitable

I will take all opinions and comments either through review or at [sniper42g@yahoo.com][1].To everyone who reviewed this fic, thank you for your support.I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I am doing what I think is right.This fic will return one day.It was my first fic, and the character of the Green Phantom is mostly the reason why I even became a fanfic author.

I leave you with a quote from the Green Phantom from one of the future chapters I had written:

"We all must sometimes do what we don't want to do."

Thank you for understanding,

SyaoranSword

   [1]: mailto:sniper42g@yahoo.com



End file.
